Una nueva oportunidad para el dorsal 14
by PurplePaus
Summary: Touichirou Izumida es seleccionado por la Academia Hakone como deportista de intercambio, su nuevo destino le ofrecerá desafíos y conocimiento sin fin. Aventura, humor y algo de romance harán parte de esta historia. Acompáñalo junto a Andy, Frank y Fabián en esta particular e interesante travesía. Abu! (AU,OCs, What if,Spin-Off)
1. Un Centauro de otra dimensión

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL DORSAL 14**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un Centauro de otra dimensión**

Touichirou Izumida se dedicaba arduamente desde hace varios años al ciclismo y se desempeñaba muy bien: pasó de ser un sprinter notable y prometedor a convertirse en el capitán del club de ciclismo de la Academia Hakone y gracias a esa trayectoria estaba al otro lado del mundo como deportista de intercambio, más exactamente en el pueblo de El Naranjo.

Como siempre su rutina se dividía en tres partes: en el día ayudaba en la gran finca donde se hospedaba ya que su musculatura y rapidez eran muy útiles para trabajos como: cargar insumos de agricultura,bultos de naranjas, sembrar árboles jóvenes, hacer los mandados en su bicicleta,traer leña para la cocina o materiales y herramientas de construcción para ampliar la casona donde vivían Don Gaspar, su esposa Anastasia y sus hijos Enrique y Carolina,también conocidos como Kike y Carito.

En las tardes era el vice-capitán del club de ciclismo del pueblo y en la noche se ejercitaba incesantemente para rematar con un refrescante baño en el río aledaño e irse a dormir, esporádicamente a la media noche se comunicaba con sus amigos de Hakone por video-llamadas, mientras en un extremo del mundo todos dormían, en el otro era la tarde del siguiente día.

A Izumida le hacía feliz su rutina y a Andy,Frank y Fabián también, colaboraban, se ejercitaban permanentemente y adquirían más experiencia y físico, pero una nueva inquietud llegó cuando vio al regresar en su bicicleta BH cómo un mensajero iba velozmente en su caballo a un sector apartado del pueblo, el caballo iba tan rápido que lo alcanzó y en ese momento quedó intrigado y con deseos de aprender a montar a caballo y ser tan veloz como en el sprint.

Entró a las pesebreras y vio 5 caballos, todos diferentes, más hubo una yegua alazana que le llamó la atención: su pelo era cobrizo como el de su amado Shinkai-san, la cola y las crines eran doradas como el pelaje del conejo Usakichi, la vio y sintió una conexión especial inmediatamente, por su noble mirada era ideal para explorar su faceta de caballista.

De repente entró Kike, Izumida se asustó y gritó: "Abu Abu Abu!" haciendo relinchar del susto a todos los equinos .

\- Te gustan los caballos? le preguntó su amigo.

Izumida le contó con respeto y seriedad lo impresionado qué quedó con la rapidez del mensajero y su interés en aprender. Kike le contó que este jinete los representaría en una semana durante una competición intermunicipal e invitó a su amigo a acompañarlo ese día. Él rechazó con cortesía la invitación porque prefería lograr la misma agilidad del Sprint a través del galope, eso lo llenaba de ilusión,así que Kike accedió a enseñarle a montar a caballo y le ordenó que escogiera uno, sin dudarlo tomó a la yegua cobriza de crines doradas.

Se llamaba Gus, era de los ejemplares más obedientes y veloces del establo. Izumida siguió las instrucciones de Kike para sacar a la yegua de la pesebrera, por otro lado un caballo blanco fue la elección del instructor. Se fueron a un gran espacio baldío a entrenar aprovechando que tenían la tarde libre.

Iniciaron caminando y llevando los caballos de las riendas para familiarizarse, pero cuando llegó el momento de subirse a la yegua... Andy y Frank empezaron a cimbrar temiendo a lo desconocido, a ese animal más grande y más difícil de manejar que una inerte bicicleta. Izumida empezó a exclamar Abu! Abu! Abu! por la preocupación de treparse al alto lomo de Gus, pero Kike sólo por esa vez se puso a gatas para que alcanzara el estribo fácilmente.

\- Imagina que es una bicicleta gigante, usa tus abdominales para darle más fuerza a tus piernas y subirte.- Le aconsejó Kike.

Continuaron con paseos lentos en círculos, Izumida llevado por su anhelo de velocidad a cuatro patas aprendió rápidamente y tres días después ya recorría la finca completa galopando junto a Kike como un anfitrión más.

Mientras todo esto pasaba y nuestro amigo mejoraba sus habilidades, como dice cierto adagio:" Al mejor panadero se le quemaba el pan"... en un camino en mal estado se desbocó el caballo del raudo mensajero y tuvieron un accidente que les impediría participar en la carrera del domingo, por tanto El Naranjo se quedaría sin representación!

Como en todo pueblo, el rumor se propagó velozmente y la angustia invadió a sus habitantes, ellos daban la casa pero no tendrían un competidor.

\- Y ahora qué hacemos?- Se lamentaba el organizador de la competencia ante Don Gaspar.

Su objetivo era derrotar al Chacal y a su caballo negro Satanás quienes llevaban 5 años seguidos como ganadores, eran tan invencibles como la Academia Hakone y tan siniestros como Midousuji y Machimiya juntos, o por lo menos eso pensó Izumida cuando Kike le propuso reemplazar al anónimo mensajero.

Él ya había aprendido pero no se sentía preparado para competir,como en el ciclismo una cosa era practicar solo y otra era competir en serio con muchos rivales, eso le preocupaba. Kike le propuso hablar con el organizador, sabía que lo escogería ya que no tenían más opciones y nadie se había atrevido a postularse.

Después de la práctica con los ciclistas de El Naranjo se reunieron con el encargado del evento quien inicialmente dudó del candidato extranjero, pero decidió ponerlo a prueba inmediatamente en el rudimentario hipódromo del pueblo.

\- Muy interesante... - El organizador le comentó a Kike al ver el desempeño de Izumida.

También le preguntó dónde había aprendido, la respuesta lo sorprendió e inmediatamente quedó seleccionado como reemplazo del mensajero, desde ese día hasta el sábado él tenía que practicar junto con Kike y Carito.

Se dedicaron a trabajar el recorrido de la pista, casi que aprenderla de memoria, bloquearse y adelantarse entre sí, lo más desafiante fue saltar obstáculos para ganar camino, en un inicio fue algo aterrorizante para Andy y Frank por las alturas que se podían alcanzar, pero nuestro protagonista confiaba en que sus dos aliados no lo fueran a traicionar en el momento de mayor riesgo.

Llegó el ansiado día de la competición,el hipodromo estaba a reventar, los apostadores proliferaban y todos los habitantes del Naranjo esperaban al joven Izumida y a su equipo.

Con liqui-liqui blanco ceñido y como cosa rara bien abrochado, adornado con botones dorados en las puntas del cuello, bordadas en color café y muy pequeñas las letra la derecha e izquierda respectivamente, pantalón a juego y zapatos color café llegó el nuevo representante de El Naranjo junto con Kike, Carito y Gus, la audiencia al verlo llegar reaccionó en forma dividida: los anfitriones gritaban y aplaudían, mientras que los visitantes lo miraban con desdén o indiferencia.

Carito le obsequió a Izumida un sombrero típico del pueblo: era café, en cuero, de ala ancha y alrededor de la copa tenía una cinta naranja del mismo material grabada con las palabras "El Naranjo" en la parte delantera y el apellido del caballista en la parte trasera.

Todos los participantes se ubicaron al frente de la línea de salida y a su lado quedo el temible "Chacal" quién al verlo empezó a burlarse: "Este mocoso es el reemplazo del mensajero? Está claro! Hoy humillaré al Naranjo!".

Izu no le puso atención, pero la estrategia del Chacal era aumentar su nivel de burlas para hacer enojar al nuevo participante.

\- Usted debería estar en el gimnasio haciendo aeróbicos! Esto es para machos, oyó musculoso pestañudo? Increpaba El Chacal con sorna.

La ira se empezó a manifestar en el participante foráneo, su rival no hallaba de que mofarse: su edad, su apariencia física, su ropa, su caballo y el participar por primera vez en estas carreras... hasta que llegó la gota que derramó la copa.

\- Por qué no se larga a su país a comer m... arroz? Regrese al pueblito de dónde lo mandaron, primíparo! Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, presumido! Yo le ganaré y le cortaré esas horribles pestañas de cacorro! Espetó El Chacal.

Izumida se dejó llevar por la ira porque en cierto modo sus raíces fueron ofendidas, Además le molestó que lo subvaloraran por banalidades y no por su desempeño.

\- Cállese la boca! Se cree muy hombre porque ha ganado cinco años seguidos? Yo, Touichirou Izumida le quitaré el título y restregaré el trofeo en su inmunda cara! Todo por el honor del Naranjo y de La Academia Hakone! Le contestó airado.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado sus ojos brillaban rayos azul grisáceos que planeaban a como diera lugar calcinar a ese hombre alto con bigote de charro mexicano,mirada hosca y liqui-liqui gris que creía tener la competencia ganada.

-Todo se definirá en la carrera,le apuesto mi caballo a que yo ganaré! Remató Izumida y se calló ante la impresión y miradas burlonas de los demás jinetes.

Un altavoz en el hipódromo anunció que la carrera iniciaría en 5 minutos, éstos le fueron eternos , seguía enojado y Andy y Frank temblaban pero él no sabía que si no se calmaba la yegua Gus se vería afectada.

\- En sus marcas...listos... ya!- Y con un tiro al aire se dio inicio la competencia.

Todos arrancaron menos Izumida y Gus. El halaba y halaba las riendas,movía los estribos y ella no se movía, su angustia crecía porque veía que su objetivo se alejaba rápidamente.

\- Izu, conserva la calma! Gus se bloquea cuando estás enojado! Gritó Kike con preocupación.

El jinete no lograba serenarse y a su amigo se le ocurrió una idea:

\- Demonios! Piensa en algo relajante!

Izumida a fuerzas se acordó del río fresco donde se bañaba desnudo cada noche,así a los pocos minutos logró controlarse y arrancó, pero para su infortunio El Chacal ya estaba terminando la primera de las 15 vueltas de la carrera.

-Te ganaré imbécil pestañudo! Así nunca me vas a alcanzar! Atacó El Chacal al cruzarse con él, pero nuestro amigo tuvo que abstenerse de mostrar enojo.

Varios metros detrás del "pelotón" de jinetes empezó a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana y los alcanzó, más como los sobrepasaría?... necesitaba pensar rápido!

El sprinter número 5 de Hakone iba de un lado a otro tratando de darse paso pero el pelotón era infranqueable, de repente pensó como habían memorizado la pista con Carito y Kike y se acordó que a unos 200 m la cerca que delimitaba la pista estaba incompleta y que podría correrse hacia ese espacio y adelantarse.

Unos 15 metros antes Andy y Frank comenzaron a temblar en sus funciones de ofensa y defensa,cuando Izumida los sintió prefirió desobedecerles sólo por ese día, no quería que le volviera a pasar lo de aquel puesto de control en el interescolar 41 donde enfrentó a Naruko y Tadokoro... tuvo el triunfo en sus manos más por hacerle caso a sus pectorales se le escapó.

Antes de que acabara la cerca incompleta gritando fuerte y constantemente abuuuuuu! para invocar sus abdominales como aprendió días antes haló las riendas de Gus al punto de casi hacerla parar y logró saltar de una forma perfecta sobre la continuación del cercado; el público de contener el aliento pasó a aplaudir y gritar emocionado. Una lanza larga, pulida y afilada se daba espacio en el hipódromo.

La pista estaba desocupada,él tenía una vuelta de desventaja con relación al Chacal y había que ganarle limpiamente. Como solía hacer en todo duelo se desabrochó el liqui-liqui blanco para intimidar con su musculatura perfecta. Siguió galopando hasta que lo alcanzó.

-Más vale maña que fuerza, musculoso! Le gritó a Izumida cuando lo vio y aceleró lo suficiente para dejarlo más rezagado todavía.

Pero ése era solamente el inicio de una carrera épica donde si alguno se adelantaba era alcanzado por su rival, El Chacal atacaba con insultos y burlas, Izu con su frialdad,algo que debió aprender por la imperiosa necesidad de ganar ya que la sensibilidad de Gus era su mayor obstáculo y a su vez desafiaba esa tendencia suya a dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Pasaron varias vueltas con el mismo resultado,aún así la ventaja del Chacal disminuyó,sólo tenían media vuelta de diferencia y viendo que iban a sólo 5 vueltas de finalizar decidieron sacar sus ases. El primero fue Izumida: levantó las caderas de la silla de la yegua y quedó sosteniéndose de los pies en los estribos y las manos en las riendas,una posición peligrosa para la velocidad que llevaba pero que él supo sobrellevar basado en su experiencia con el sprint.

-Abuuuuuuuu! - Gritó salvajemente y aceleró. Chacal no iba a quedarse quieto y sacó su arma secreta.

\- Ataque de la fusta de oro!- Exclamó y empezó a azotar a su caballo con una larga caña dorada, además lo picaba insistentemente con unas espuelas del mismo tono.

Alcanzó en pocos segundos a Izumida y le cerró el paso como Makishima hacía con Toudou pedaleando en la montaña del interescolar 41.

\- Te gané! Sólo nos faltan dos vueltas! Estarás rendido a mis pies! Se carcajeaba el Chacal.

En ese momento reapareció algo inesperado y que él creía superado: una antigua lesión de su caballo Satanás hizo que su ritmo bajara gradualmente y por más que lo azotaba con la fusta de oro cojeaba y avanzaba más y más lento.

\- Diablos! Por qué ahora? Exclamó el jinete de gris.

Izumida le lanzó una mirada orgullosa y siguió para rematar la carrera.

Los altavoces anunciaron el retiro del Chacal y la ventaja del representante de El Naranjo. En esa última vuelta Izu pensó en el consejo de Kike: " Las riendas son como el manillar de una bicicleta, los estribos los pedales y las ruedas son las patas del caballo", sin dudarlo haló las riendas enérgicamente y corriendo como un loco con toda la fuerza de sus músculos llegó a unos 10 metros antes de la meta y con impulsividad decidió repetir la acrobacia con que logró adelantar al pelotón. De nuevo Andy y Frank temblaron pero esto no le importó y con su imponente y único grito de guerra saltó sobre la línea de meta. La audiencia estalló en júbilo absoluto y él se sintió tan altivo como cuando ganaba los puestos de control o una etapa. Para muchos no ganó un jinete y un caballo cualquiera, sino un centauro de otra dimensión.

Kike y Carito corrieron eufóricos a recibirlo, más Izumida les pidió un momento a solas porque necesitaba descargar toda la tensión de la competencia. Al bajarse de la yegua la abrazó por un lado del cuello y sintiendo su noble energía en silencio derramó tiernas lágrimas sobre su piel cobriza. Lloraba de alegría por la victoria, de ira por la forma en que lo trató el Chacal y de arrepentimiento por hacer sufrir a Andy y Frank, poco a poco sentía cómo su corazón se liberaba.

Kike lo buscó para felicitarlo, más esta intención cambió al verle llorando y le preguntó si se sentía bien.

-Sí, sólo libero mis emociones.- Le respondió con calma.

Unos minutos después los tres iban a la premiación. El ganador recibió un trofeo dorado y a la yegua le colgaron una medalla y una guirnalda de coloridas flores.

El maestro de ceremonias le preguntó si quería decir algunas palabras, Izumida se emocionó y declaró lo siguiente:

" Le doy gracias al Naranjo por confiar en mí, a Kike, a Carito y a Gus por su apoyo y muy especialmente a Andy, a Frank y a Fabián. Sin todos ustedes no habría logrado este gran debut y defender el honor de su pueblo."

Llovieron los aplausos y gritos de euforia, él hizo una reverencia cual artista en un escenario y al tiempo volvió a llorar de alegría mientras le dedicaba mentalmente ese triunfo a su adorado Shinkai-san.

Esa tarde soleada de Mayo las grandes dudas de los habitantes del Naranjo eran: " Quiénes son Andy y Frank?" "Serán amigos de su país?" " Don Fabián, el de la tienda de frituras los patrocinó?" "Pero si ese chico nunca se le ha visto allá!", aún así la victoria hizo que estas preguntas fueron olvidadas rápidamente, solamente Izumida,Carito y Kike sabían las respuestas.

Cuando regresaron a casa Carito quiso saber si Izumida se dedicaría por siempre a la equitación.

\- El sprint y yo nos complementamos y la equitación se ganó un poco de mi corazón porque ha sido un gran desafío a mis mayores falencias, así que tengo una gran deuda con el Naranjo.-Le contestó mientras miraba al horizonte con ilusión.

En ese momento el sprinter de largas pestañas y cuerpo tonificado decidió regresar ese favor reemplazando al mensajero hasta que se mejorara totalmente.

**FIN...**

**Gracias por leerme, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos!**

**Abu!**

**N/A:**

Liqui-liqui: Traje típico masculino de los llanos colombo-venezolanos, se usa en fiestas, actos sociales y bailes tradicionales. Consta de una camisa y un pantalón de un solo tono.

Cacorro: Término despectivo colombiano para los hombres que prefieren a los de su mismo género.


	2. Lluvia de recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 2: LLUVIA DE RECUERDOS **

Sin quererlo esa noche cinco abejas se acercaban a la misma flor.

Cinco personajes, tres historias, un protagonista.

Indudablemente el mundo es un pañuelo.

**" Voy a tomar la Ruta 3,**

**una mañana para no volver,**

**cantando bajito me voy para el campo...**

**Total la ciudad como siempre dormida,**

**ni se va a enterar que me llevo la vida**

**y la música también...**

**Que un viento frío me pegue en la cara,**

**en todo el cuerpo, que me gaste el alma,**

**me enamore la tierra...**

**y no me deje volver, y no me deje volver,**

**no me deje volver, y no me deje volver,**

**y no me deje volver..."**

**( Fragmento de la canción "Querido Coronel Pringles" de Celeste Carballo)**

**CAPÍTULO 2.1 EL ELEGIDO:**

Andy, Frank, Fabián... éste ha sido un viernes de mucho trabajo. Es una lástima que no podamos entrenar junto al río, la temporada de lluvias hizo que el cauce aumentara, sin embargo les prometo que cuando pase todo esto volveremos.

No sé porqué me acordé que hace un mes participaba en esa demencial carrera de caballos y hace 5 meses llegaba a este país.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer todo lo que tuve que pasar para estar aquí: Falta de confianza,culpabilidad, esfuerzos sobrehumanos, engaños, deshonestidad y muchos cambios y retos.

El ser escogido por Hakone Gakuen para el intercambio fue una gran sorpresa, yo apliqué en segundo grado pero no imaginé que sería seleccionado. Me dieron ese aviso iniciando el siguiente curso, tenía que aprender español y después de graduarme iría cómo egresado ilustre a representarlos,me sentía orgulloso e inseguro a la vez y más con ciertos antecedentes en el club de ciclismo.

Me gustó el aprendizaje de este nuevo idioma porque fue un gran desafío! Es un lenguaje expresivo y hermoso, siempre hay una palabra para todo. El anciano Darío-Sensei me recomendó escuchar canciones para repasar lo aprendido, definitivamente es la mejor técnica...hasta encontré algunas para dedicar a Shinkai-san.

Después de muchos esfuerzos los frutos de este curso se vieron, pude expresarme muy bien, incluso no faltaba quien me decía que tenía un acento muy elegante y gracias a ese aprendizaje me pude informar sobre la historia y flora (que tanto me encantan) de mi destino : La República de las Cordilleras.

Cumplí con todos los trámites y requisitos cuando me gradué, era asunto de esperar hasta enero para irme. Me sentía tan emocionado! Abu! Abu! Aproveché el invierno y la Navidad para reunirme con mis compañeros de Hakone y el año nuevo para verme con mi familia...las lágrimas no faltaron y los sentimientos me dominaron en esos días.

15 de enero...Andy, Frank,Fabián se acuerdan de esa noche?

En el aeropuerto estaban mis amigos con los que disfruté tantas carreras, yo me fui con mi más elegante traje de invierno porque según la información que encontré Ciudad Capital estaba a más de 2000 metros de altura,era mucho más alta que las líneas de meta de los interescolares donde participé.

Recibí muchas palabras de apoyo, yo estaba entre triste y alegre. Triste porque extrañaría mi país mas alegre porque conocería uno nuevo con muchas pruebas para mí. Al llegar el momento de la despedida rompí en llanto, creo que no se notó mucho porque llevaba lentes oscuros...La última persona que me quedé viendo hasta que atravesé la compuerta fue a Shinkai-san, sabía que me haría falta y daría todo por seguirme ganando su aprecio.

El vuelo fue una pesadilla porque duró 15 horas más 4 de escala en los Estados Unidos,no me dejaron llevar mis mancornas en el bolso de mano y dejar de ejercitarme por tanto tiempo me desesperaba... sé que a ustedes tres también! Abu! Abu! Abu! Recuerdo que los pasajeros me miraban extraño y la azafata me preguntó si me sentía bien, tal vez parecía una de esas personas que les asusta volar en avión.

Cuando aterricé en Ciudad Capital sentí como si hubiera deambulado en el tiempo y el espacio: Salí de Japón a las 22 horas del 15 de enero, en Los Ángeles eran las 17 horas del mismo día y llegué a las 5 de la madrugada del día siguiente,lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue tomar café cargado! Necesitaba acoplarme rápidamente a este país tan distinto al mío...

Aunque el jet-lag y la altura me estaban molestando hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque tenía cita a las 9 de la mañana en la embajada de Japón con los delegados del programa de intercambio; pagué el alquiler de duchas en el aeropuerto y me arreglé con mi mejor outfit.

Desayuné con más café negro cargado y un sándwich y rato después decidí tomar un taxi para mi entrevista, menos mal me fui temprano porque el tráfico de esta ciudad es caótico... vi embotellamientos, carros pitando por todas partes,largas filas en las estaciones del metro...

La ansiedad se apoderaba de mí al ver todo esto, mas cuando el taxista me hizo conversación,fue muy amable conmigo, me recomendó sitios y cosas que hacer en la ciudad, eso me distrajo mientras llegaba a mi destino pero lo que no me gustó fue el costo del servicio!

Llegué unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, entonces me anuncié en la recepción y en poco tiempo inició la entrevista. Me preguntaron sobre mi historial deportivo, nivel de estudios, datos personales y mis expectativas con el intercambio. Por último, llené unos documentos y me dijeron que en caso de no adaptarme o tener conflictos con mis anfitriones tenía que avisar lo más pronto posible. Una tarjeta de presentación me fue entregada, era del club de ciclismo asignado que según mis entrevistadores era el mejor de la ciudad, allá tenía que presentarme ese día a las 2 de la tarde y nuevamente me asombraba de que confiaran en mí a pesar de mis errores.

Pedí otro taxi para ir al club, éste se llamaba Élite Bikes un nombre que para mí era imponente y después de una hora llegué. Era la una de la tarde así que decidí almorzar en el centro comercial del frente. Llegada la hora me hice anunciar en la gran sede y en menos de nada apareció un hombre de unos 50 años con traje de 3 piezas y mirada dominante.

\- Es usted el señor Izumida? me preguntó. Afirmé y seguimos a su oficina.

Me habló orgulloso por más de media hora sobre la historia del equipo y sus triunfos, igualmente me mostró su colección de trofeos y medallas y comentó las especialidades en ciclismo de sus integrantes. La persona que me contaba todo esto era el mismo dueño del equipo cuyo nombre nunca olvidaré: Pedro Hadad. Luego me hizo una entrevista semejante a la de la mañana con la diferencia de que se enfocó a mi desempeño en ciclismo,cuando le dije que era sprinter se alegró mucho y me llevó de inmediato a ver el sitio donde entrenaba el club.

Cerca a las oficinas había un velódromo enorme rodeado de gradas, allí nos sentamos y pude ver cómo trabajaban los ciclistas. Sus técnicas eran muy particulares: se bloqueaban o esquivaban entre sí,a veces uno de ellos era rodeado y escoltado por los demás y vi algo más extraño todavía: corrían en zigzag y se lanzaban y atrapaban los termos entre ellos, ni me imaginaba el verdadero fin de esas dinámicas.

Terminada la práctica el señor Hadad me mostró las instalaciones del club, había todo el equipamiento necesario para entrenar fuertemente y el velódromo era ideal para el sprint, también él me informó que cada semana iban a los municipios cercanos a la ciudad para mejorar sus habilidades en montaña. Finalmente me presentó a los miembros del club: un sprinter, dos montañistas y dos todo terreno; me llamaron la atención dos personas: Matías y Santiago, hijos del dueño del equipo, sus miradas me causaron un mal presentimiento.

Cómo establecía el contrato, el anfitrión debía hospedarme en su casa durante mi estadía,sin embargo con él fue distinto ya que me hospedó en otra propiedad ubicada en un exclusivo condominio. Me llevó en su carro de alta gama hasta mi nuevo hogar y los recorrimos. El apartamento era enorme y totalmente dotado, para mí era como una mansión; los servicios del condominio me impresionaron, vi lindos jardines,caminos para trotar, una gran piscina,turco,sauna y lo más importante: un gimnasio precioso para Andy,Frank y Fabián! Estaba tan emocionado!

Los entrenamientos iniciaron al día siguiente, aprendí rápidamente las técnicas que utilizaban y fui muy bien recibido por mis compañeros. El próximo objetivo del equipo era ganar el interclubes de Ciudad Capital que sería en un mes. Confieso que me parecían un poco aburridas las prácticas en el velódromo porque no salíamos de lo mismo...les faltaba el toque competitivo, pero las carreras semanales a los pueblos aledaños me fascinaban, obviamente subir las montañas era complicado para mí, aún así lo hacía con todo mi esfuerzo por conocer y capturar los paisajes y las plantas de la región.

Después de varias semanas de gimnasio, carreras y mucha perseverancia los hermanos Hadad me hicieron una invitación: querían que saliera de fiesta con ellos. Acepté y aquel sábado nos encontramos en un lujoso bar, aunque no tomo mucho licor simplemente quería divertirme y conocer más de este país y su gente.

Andy, Frank, Fabián...

Hablando de plantas y de trasnochadas casi olvido que debo madrugar mañana para ayudar a fumigar los naranjos! Vamos a dormir antes de que me desvele la nostalgia!

Abu! ...

**CAPÍTULO 2.2 LA BIENVENIDA**

Hermano, sírveme otro whisky, está muy bueno.

Por supuesto Matías, es escocés y de 18 años, qué más se puede esperar?

Mmmmm... Sabes una cosa Santiago? Voy a brindar por el equipo.

Así se habla! Salud por Élite Bikes!

A propósito hermano, te acuerdas del muchachito japonés que nos trajeron al equipo hace meses?

Desde luego Matías... qué habrá sido de la vida de ese presumido?

Jajaja...Yo no sé Santi! Sólo espero que nuestro papá y sus importantes amigos le den su merecido, el muy sensible no nos aguantó! Cómo no olvidarlo... en especial la noche en la discoteca. Recuerdo que lo desafiamos a un juego en el que contestábamos preguntas o a cambio de eso debíamos tomar un shot de aguardiente...Lo que él no sabía es que era el único que tomaba licor, nosotros sobornamos al mesero para que nos sirviera agua y así engañarlo.

Iniciamos con preguntas sobre ciclismo,de nuestras rutinas de ejercicio o dietas y todos contestábamos tranquilos, de pronto nosotros hicimos intencionalmente que el juego tomará otro rumbo haciendo preguntas incómodas: " Te encrespas las pestañas o son naturales?" "Eres virgen?" "Alguna vez te has tocado ahí?" "Por qué dices tanto Abu?" " Te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?" y más... qué divertido! Para evitar las respuestas todos tomábamos muchos shots y desde luego a nosotros no nos pasaba nada, pero él se estaba sintiendo mareado y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate.

De repente empezó a sonar una música muy conocida y una chica sin decirle nada lo haló de un brazo para que bailara con ella... al pobrecito lo arrastraron a la pista de baile. Esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Lolita Blue, la influencer mas bella y popular y él ni lo sabía! Matías, casi nos morimos de la risa en su cara!

El DJ puso el reggaetón de "La quemona", qué oportuno! En la parte más sexy de la canción Lolita se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Izumida y empezó a mover sus caderas de lo más sensual... Qué suerte la de ese chico! Los demás asistentes los rodearon, gritaban y aplaudían... y este idiota como pudo regresó atemorizado a nuestra mesa! Perdió la oportunidad de su vida!

Ay Mati! Si fuera él me habría acostado con ella esa noche... después tú le preguntaste con sarcasmo si le había gustado bailar con ella...No alcanzó a hacer cara de miedo y nosotros estallamos en carcajadas! Fue muy cómico!

Sabes qué fue lo peor? Cuando te abrazó como si fueras su novio y empezó a pedirte auxilio para que lo sacaras del bar. Hermano, esa mojada de canoa fue de lo más vergonzosa, Izumida parecía una nena llorona!

Y repentinamente el se desmayó sobre ti, es decir el licor hizo lo suyo y decidimos llevarlo a la camioneta. Lo dejamos en el sitio del ritual de bienvenida, ese lote abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, le manchamos el cuerpo con rotuladores y le despojamos de casi toda su ropa y sus cosas, allí pasó la fría noche.

Al día siguiente regresamos a ese terreno y estaba bien asustado ese tonto! Su expresión no tenía precio!

" Izumida te damos oficialmente la bienvenida a Élite Bikes" le dijimos, le lanzamos una bolsa con la ropa y las cosas que tenía la noche anterior y se vistió en silencio. Fue la mejor bienvenida para primíparos! Por qué diablos no la grabamos?

Santiago, no neguemos que después de esa broma el ambiente se puso pesado en el club...

Y eso qué importa Matías? Lo único que nos interesaba era ganar ese interclubes a nuestro estilo.

En eso tienes razón Santiago, te acuerdas de nuestra victoria?

Claro que sí, una semana después fue la carrera; ese domingo en la mañana en nuestra tienda tú y yo dábamos instrucciones a los antiguos compañeros, a Izumida lo recogieron más tarde como parte de nuestro plan para ganar fácilmente. Mientras él llegaba se repartieron las "dotaciones especiales" para todos, él no las necesitaría porque era la punta de lanza del equipo o según sus palabras: "Soy una lanza afilada, larga y pulida"... Cuánta arrogancia!

Contábamos con una gran ventaja porque la competencia era perfecta para un sprinter como él por ser totalmente plana, como el objetivo del equipo era impedir que lo adelantaran otros ciclistas y así ganar teníamos listos nuestros ataques sorpresa.

Así es Santiago. Gracias a esos ataques sorpresa y las influencias de papá llevábamos 4 años seguidos de estar de primeros en la línea de salida y en la meta. Como planeamos Izumida salió de primeras y nosotros le cuidábamos las espaldas. Mmmmm... Sabes que me dio curiosidad hermano?

Qué cosa?

Cuando algún rival se acercaba él intentaba abrir su maillot, no entendía porque hacía eso... el hecho es que con nuestros ataques como La granizada, El Camino de Espinas y El Termo Negro los mandamos a volar, sin embargo veía al pestañas de nena muy aburrido,hizo el sprint final sólo por cumplir.

Hermano, a él le gustaba competir en serio y a nosotros ganar fácil por eso se portaría de ese modo.

Bueno, lo importante es que el 1-2-3 en el podio fue nuestro! Lo extraño es que ese chico no llegaba a la tienda, se nos escapó y apareció pocos minutos antes de la premiación, no sé qué le dijeron pero estaba iracundo... ni siquiera se arregló para ir a recibir el premio.

Cuando subimos y nos premiaron, a Izumida como ganador le pidieron que dijera algunas palabras. Santiago... no pude creer lo que oí: "Es el peor triunfo de mi carrera, me repugna haber logrado esto así" decía él, luego la prensa quiso saber más pero él no deseó hablar nuevamente.

Yo no sé cómo se enteró de lo que hicimos, si él nunca nos volteó a mirar durante la carrera así que no pudo ver ninguno de nuestros trucos.

Y si alguien le contó hermano? Por algo se demoró en volver a nuestra tienda, para completar después de la premiación aprovechó que estábamos atendiendo a los reporteros y desapareció, no contestaba nuestras llamadas ni mensajes. A pesar de todo eso celebramos el triunfo, no nos íbamos a morir de tristeza si ese aparecido no estaba en la fiesta.

Santiago, el que menos corre vuela! Mientras celebrábamos Izumida empacaba sus maletas y organizaba todo para irse sin dar aviso. Si papá no hubiera ido al día siguiente a buscarlo al apartamento mientras él estaba en la embajada no habría sido castigado. Me imagino la cara de terror que hizo cuando al regresar vio a papá en la sala. Sinceramente aún tenemos mucho que aprender de nuestro padre.

La idea de retener su equipaje o cobrarle 800 dólares por todos los servicios y utensilios que le suministramos durante ese mes a cambio de retirarse del club fue un jaque mate, el debía pagar para irse o seguir en el club si no tenía dinero o no quería perder sus cosas.

Esa fue una gran idea hermano, después de todo pagó la cuota con todo el efectivo que tenía, seguro que no le quedó ni para un pasaje del metro! Eso le pasa por dárselas de rebelde! El que se mete con los Hadad no sabe a lo que se está enfrentando!

Y eso fue poco Santiago! Si todavía está en el país y nos lo encontramos en alguna competición tenemos que darle su merecido.

Así será Mati!... Mira...cambiando de tema... me llegó un mensaje de Lolita Blue, quiere saber si al fin vamos a la fiesta en el bar Amatista,recuerda que es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe.

Con esta lluvia quién va a ir? Mejor sigamos tomando whisky en casa.

Lolita viene con su amiga Esmeralda, la webcamer!

No se diga más! Quiero conocer a esa belleza! Le tengo unas ganas...

Yo también hermano! Voy a encender la camioneta.

Y yo me arreglaré! Mamasita, ya te llegó tu galán!

**CAPÍTULO 2.3 NARANJOS EN FLOR**

Enrique, lanza los dados.

Salió 6... te toca lanzar Carolina

Ya llevamos una semana jugando parqués en las noches, no te aburre hermanito?

Un poco, pero mientras no pase la temporada de lluvias de junio no podemos hacer mucho.

Qué será de Tou? Estará haciendo ejercicio en el cuarto desocupado?... Lleva junto a nosotros varios meses. Sin embargo aún pienso en el día que lo trajiste a la finca... Pobrecito, llegó sin un peso, apenas le alcanzó para pagar el envío de su equipaje al pueblo. Llegó hasta aquí en su bicicleta y con el clima de aquí obviamente estaba bañado en sudor.

Es verdad Carito, a cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo con estas temperaturas de más de 30 grados. Me acuerdo que nos encontramos fácilmente en la plaza del pueblo, lo distinguían su maillot con letras japonesas, su curioso peinado, sus facciones y cuerpo fornido.

No me hables de cuerpos fornidos que me muero!

No eres la única, desde que él llegó no ha pasado desapercibido, hasta dicen que las chicas del pueblo hicieron un club de fans.

Se lo merece porque es muy lindo e íntegro. Cuando lo presentaste a la familia él se ofreció a ayudar en todo lo posible en la finca a cambio de ser hospedado, además ha sido muy respetuoso con todos nosotros, es intachable y adorable, no como esas ordinarios de aquí que se creen mis pretendientes.

Bueno, bueno... relaja la libido,quieres?

No te hagas Kike, porque también te gusta.

Está bien niña, tú ganas. Sabes? Ya que hablas de la finca el ha sido muy cumplido.No hay mañana que no esté ayudando; aunque al inicio no le caía bien a nuestro padre porque para él tenía una apariencia "rara y poco varonil" sus resultados lo impresionaron ya que aprende muy rápido, incluso él nos ha enseñado cosas nuevas como el bonsai.

Kike, a él se le da muy bien todo lo relacionado con las plantas y flores, a simple vista se ve que los ama. Si vieras su expresión cuando conoce una flor nueva o cómo cuida los naranjos, es sólo ternura... O en marzo pasado cuando los naranjos estaban en flor! Es muy hermoso ver tantas flores blancas perfumadas pero él se emocionó tanto que gritó: "Hanami ! " luego caminaba feliz por entre los árboles y parecía que a la vez lloraba en silencio.

Le llegó al alma...él después me explicó que en su país ocurría algo similar con los árboles de cerezo, la diferencia es que las flores son rosadas y la gente va a observarlos, de por sí no era extraño verle haciendo ejercicio en las noches entre los naranjos florecidos.

También es un experto para cuidar su cuerpo, es un contraste ver ejercitarse en medio de las flores a alguien con una figura tan masculina,además nunca deja de hacer actividad física y es muy estricto con su alimentación... de puro milagro lo he visto comiendo un caramelo o una fritura.Supongo que es igual como ciclista, verdad Enrique?

Claro que sí niña. A pesar de que nuestro equipo es pequeño y con pocas herramientas él nos ha ayudado a sobrellevar esa situación. Hemos empezado a usar el gimnasio que puso la alcaldía y que creíamos era un parque infantil, desempolvamos un montón de artículos deportivos que estaban arrumados en el salón cultural y él nos ha compartido sus rutinas de ejercicios. Por nuestra parte le hemos presentado las vías del pueblo y sitios aledaños para entrenar y tratamos de ser muy recursivos cuando escasea el material para trabajar, definitivamente ha sido un gran intercambio de conocimiento.

Pues Kike, todo ha ido sobre ruedas con él, pero también es humano y tendrá sus defectos... para mí es un poco sensible, algo tímido y se encierra demasiado en su actividad física... y creo que a ratos se exige mucho a sí mismo, sin embargo no deja de ser encantador.

Yo pienso que él tiene muy claro lo que quiere y por eso se dedica tanto al ejercicio. Lo que me molesta es que de vez en cuando se vuelve dominante en los entrenamientos, sé que era capitán de su equipo y que necesitamos un sprinter como él, pero debe recordar que el capitán del equipo soy yo y que él es un subalterno. Y esa manía de decir "Abu abu" cuando se ejercita... al inicio fue molesta mas uno se va adaptando. Carolina, te acuerdas que él le tiene nombres a sus pectorales?

Es verdad! Tú también haces lo mismo con tus muslos!

Aunque muchos no lo crean mientras él llama a sus pectorales Andy y Frank...ah! Y al músculo dorsal lo denomina Fabián yo llamo a mis muslos Cochise y Lucho!

Kike... tienen más cosas en común de lo que pensaba...

Tal vez sí hermanita. En cierto modo le agradezco al destino haber podido ir al interclubes de Ciudad Capital y abordarlo antes de la premiación, aunque él estaba enojado porque los de Élite Bikes ganaron con trampas pude ofrecerle el club por si deseaba irse de esa ratonera y aquí está con nosotros. Es buena persona y amigo, un gran ciclista y nos gusta a los dos.

Carolina, por qué no intentas ligar con él si te gusta tanto? Yo lo haría...pero no quiero que mi padre me desherede por ser la vergüenza de la familia o el hazme reír del pueblo y no deseo que Izumida se meta en problemas por mi culpa. Aprovecha que eres mujer y que yo no puedo salir del clóset.

Enrique, con sinceridad me da miedo ser rechazada o que él no me vuelva a tratar igual. Si supieras que sueño con Tou casi a diario... La única forma en que me animaría a hacerlo sería con una apuesta: el que logre conquistarlo primero recibe todos los ahorros del oponente.

Caro, estás loca? Yo no me voy a arriesgar así!

Kike, te gusta él o no?

Sí, pero no quiero apostar y...

A mí si me encanta y te voy a ganar!

Ah sí! Pues yo también lo intentaré! No me vas a derrotar!

Vas a ver Kike! Yo...

Niña, están llamando a la puerta.

Oigan ustedes dos! Ya son las nueve de la noche y no se han ido a dormir?

Papá...

Aprendan de su amigo, él ya se durmió! Recuerden que mañana madrugamos a fumigar los cultivos.

Padre, mañana es sábado y...

Nada de excusas Carolina y bájese ya a su cuarto.

Enrique, mañana seguimos jugando parqués, vale?

Listo, que descanses Caro.

Feliz noche hermano. Padre, que duerma.

**N/A**

Mojada de / Mojarse la canoa: Tener comportamientos homosexuales en estado de embriaguez.

Salir del clóset: Manifestar abiertamente que se tiene una orientación sexual distinta a la heterosexualidad.

Ligar: Conquistar a alguien con fines amorosos o sexuales, generalmente pasajeros.

Aguardiente:Bebida alcohólica colombiana de alta graduación ( 25 a 40 grados) que se obtiene por destilación de sustancias que fermentan, como caña de azúcar y anís.

Le tengo ganas: Desear carnalmente a alguien.

Parqués: Parqués es un juego de mesa colombiano derivado del Parchís español, se juega desd participantes.

Lucho y Cochise son referencias a los ciclistas colombianos Luis Alberto Herrera y Martín Emilio Rodríguez famosos en las décadas de los 70 y 80.


	3. Hojas secas

**CAPÍTULO 3: HOJAS SECAS **

_"Qué breve fue tu presencia en mi hastío_

_Qué tibias fueron tus manos, tu voz_

_Como luciérnaga llegó tu luz _

_Y disipó las sombras de mi rincón_

_Y yo quedé como un duende temblando _

_Sin el azul de tus ojos de mar _

_Que se han cerrado para mí _

_Sin ver que estoy aquí _

_Perdido en mi soledad_

_Sombras nada más _

_Acariciando mis manos_

_Sombras nada más_

_En el temblor de mi voz_

_Pude ser feliz _

_Y estoy en vida muriendo _

_Y entre lágrimas viviendo _

_El pasaje más horrendo _

_De este drama sin final_

_Sombras nada más _

_Entre tu vida y mi vida_

_Sombras nada más _

_Entre tu amor y mi amor"_

_(Fragmento de la canción "Sombras" de Javier Solís)_

Era una noche más en la hacienda " La Policarpa" en el pueblo de El Naranjo, todo el mundo se había ido a dormir menos Touichirou Izumida quien después de ejercitarse se sumergía en las frescas aguas del río al lado de la hacienda; nadó por varios minutos y mientras se deslizaba por las aguas cristalinas reflexionaba sobre la agenda del siguiente día, cuando terminó sus pensamientos junto con el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones emergió de la corriente de agua como llegó a este mundo.

La luna llena iluminaba su rostro, sus vivaces ojos, a Andy, a Frank, sus abdominales y más... él miraba al satélite plateado y soñaba ser llevado hacia la Universidad de Meisou al estilo de la princesa Kaguya: volando en un carro dorado junto a mágicos seres, todo por verse nuevamente con su amado Shinkai-san.

De repente se oyó el sonido de alguien que caminaba dentro de las aguas, Touichirou aterrizó de sus pensamientos y prevenido volteó a ver quién se acercaba. El blanquecino resplandor lunar poco a poco fue mostrando al oculto personaje: Alto, acuerpado, piel blanca, boca sensual, grandes y calmados ojos azul rey, cabellera roja y algo larga e iba comiendo una barra energizante... Tou no podía creer lo que veía, al igual que él estaba completamente desnudo.

\- Shinkai-san... - dijo tartamudeando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Touichirou, cuánto tiempo sin vernos... - le respondió con suavidad

El sprinter de largas pestañas se acercó nervioso y cuando tuvo al pelirrojo a unos centímetros de distancia lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, nuevamente el llanto hizo de las suyas.

Hayato se aproximó hasta su amante para abrazarlo y limpiarle sus tiernas lágrimas, luego besó su frente, sus ojos, llegó a su boca sedienta de amor y como dos engranajes se acoplaron en un beso apasionado y un abrazo fogoso, tan intenso que después de unos minutos bajo la luz de la luna una demoníaca katana y una larga lanza se desenvainaban para matar o morir de placer. Cuando se sintieron listos para entregarse en medio de las aguas Touichirou vio cómo Shinkai-san se convertía lentamente en un remolino de bermejas hojas secas que eran llevadas por el viento, él desesperado intentó atraparlas mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Shinkai-san! Gritó llorando y mirando al cielo mientras su corazón se llenaba de frustración.

Hacienda "La Policarpa" Municipio de El Naranjo.

5 de Julio, 2 de la madrugada.

El llanto y los gritos de Touichirou interrumpieron el sueño de más de uno en la finca, entre estos Carito quién dormía en la habitación de al lado y Don Gaspar pensando que algún ladrón había ingresado a la casona. Antes de que alguien ingresara a su cuarto Tou advirtió que sus sábanas por la zona de la entrepierna estaban tan templadas como la carpa de un circo y se volteó hacia la pared para evitar malentendidos.

\- Izu, estás bien? - gritó Carito al ingresar velozmente al dormitorio de huéspedes.

Él solamente se limitaba a llorar acostado en la cama mirando hacia la pared.

\- Tuviste otra pesadilla, no es así? Insistió la joven, él sólo asintió. De repente se asomó Don Gaspar con una escopeta en la mano.

\- Padre, guarde eso! Dijo Carito e Izumida se irguió para mirar y del susto terminó lanzando un grito ahogado.

\- Abu! Abu! Señor, le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no me mate!

Don Gaspar avergonzado se retiró de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a su hija que cuidara del extranjero hasta que conciliara el sueño de nuevo.

Ella lo acompañó en silencio mientras imaginaba qué podría haber soñado; sería la misma pesadilla que tuvo en abril o una nueva? Para ella era una distinta a la anterior por el grito que lanzó y su actitud después de ese sueño, la primera vez la abrazó impulsivamente y lloró temblando de miedo sobre su hombro como si hubiera vivido algo muy terrorífico mas en esta ocasión se aisló prefiriendo sollozar y aferrarse a su almohada dando la impresión que extrañaba a alguien. Cuando él se durmió ella nuevamente lo cubrió con la sábana para que no lo picaran los insectos, unos de los pocos seres que podían acceder a sus pectorales Andy y Frank sin que él se percatara y ella regresó a sus aposentos.

Amaneció y la rutina en la gran finca de los Díaz Hernández ya había iniciado, todos estaban concentrados en sus labores menos Touichirou.

\- Le dije que trajera el fertilizante, no el fungicida! - Le reclamó Don Gaspar.

Para colmo intentaba abrir surcos en la tierra con una pala sabiendo que para eso estaba el azadón.

Casi se pone dos zapatos diferentes e ingresó accidentalmente a la habitación de Carito mientras se vestía y eso desde luego la asustó. Minutos después la intuición femenina le daba a entender que aquella pesadilla había afectado mucho a su amigo.

Por la tarde antes de ir a los entrenamientos por poco deja su casco en la finca y no ponía atención por dónde manejaba su bicicleta. Ese día fueron a pedalear en las vías intermunicipales compartidas con toda clase de vehículos; su objetivo era salir de El Naranjo para ascender al extremo sur de Ciudad Capital y regresar, en total eran unos 200 kilómetros de recorrido.

En algún punto del trayecto de retorno empezaron a bajar una curva ,Touichirou se alejó del grupo y en vez de ir por el extremo derecho de la vía se fue sin querer hacia la mitad de la carretera totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos olvidando que no estaba en las calzadas desocupadas del Interescolar o los entrenamientos; detrás de él se aproximaba un tráiler a gran velocidad que hizo sonar la bocina con insistencia, el sprinter volvió a la realidad, volteó a mirar y sobresaltado aceleró como nunca lo había hecho al ver que la muerte lo acechaba; afortunadamente con la pericia del conductor el gran camión logró frenar en seco y nuestro protagonista se salvó de perecer, sin embargo de la impresión quedó tan aturdido al punto de descontrolar sus movimientos y caer rodando al asfalto. Sus compañeros no tardaron en llegar a ayudarlo y por supuesto el camionero se aproximó pero no venía exactamente con intención de socorrerlo.

\- Estúpido! Por ciclistas como ustedes deberían pagar peajes, sólo sirven para estorbar! Y lo amenazó con una cruceta. Touichirou no reaccionaba por el miedo y el extremo dolor corporal que sentía.

El capitán Kike y Héctor el impulsivo todoterreno salieron en la defensa del joven caído.

\- Qué le pasa? Él es extranjero y aún no se adapta a las carreteras de aquí! - Gritó Héctor enojado.

Entre groserías e insultos discutieron por varios minutos ante los ojos de los curiosos en la vía provocando un embotellamiento considerable.

Touichirou consciente de lo que había producido su momento de distracción se levantó con esfuerzo y solicitó a sus amigos que dejaran de gritar.

\- Me disculpo con usted, señor. Todo fue culpa mía y de mi estupidez. Le agradezco haber frenado a tiempo.

Y se retiró, Kike y Héctor lo siguieron; éste último aprovechando que iba al final se volteó y le hizo pistola con la mano al camionero para finalmente irse.

\- Izumida, de ahora en adelante no se puede separar del grupo!- Exclamó Kike cuando retomaron paulatinamente su camino. Pocos metros antes de la entrada al pueblo él como capitán ordenó a todos que rompieran filas para irse a sus hogares; como era de suponerse él y su huésped tomaron el mismo camino, oportunidad aprovechada por el líder para hablar en privado.

-Usted ha estado muy raro hoy,se siente bien?- Le preguntó Kike al sprinter.

Cómo le diría que extrañaba a su amado? Él prefería tener su vida amorosa bajo reserva...

\- Enrique, son asuntos del corazón, de extrañar a la gente que aprecio... Seis meses sin verles es mucho tiempo.- Le contestó Touichirou con la voz entrecortada. Kike en señal de amistad posó una mano sobre su hombro y se ofreció como alguien con quien contar de alguna forma en esas difíciles ocasiones, sabía que ese no era momento para ganar la apuesta que hizo con su hermana Carolina sino de colaborar a un alma desesperada.

A pesar de sus raspones y dolores y de que llegaron después de las 9 de la noche Touichirou no dudó en irse a ejercitar al lado del río como siempre hacía a diferencia de Kike que optó por ducharse e irse a dormir, pero antes de subir a su cuarto con mucha discreción le pidió ayuda a Carito para disipar la tormenta de pensamientos que hacían sufrir al visitante desde hace 2 días porque él no era muy bueno dando consejos o animando a los demás.

Una hora después Tou enfundado en una yukata azul oscura con cuadros grises y con la cabeza gacha caminaba pensativo a su habitación mas no contaba con que cierta muchacha trigueña de cabello crespo y ojos color miel lo esperaba. Ella se sentía decidida para conversar con él, sin embargo en su inocencia no calculó que se encontraría a su objetivo con ese aspecto tan voluptuoso... todo lo que planeaba decirle se le olvidaba conforme él se acercaba, aún así como pudo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para hablarle con amabilidad y resolución.

\- Izu, cómo seguiste? Te veo melancólico. - le preguntó Carito.

\- Caro, todavía me siento inquieto y asustado: Esas pesadillas,la confusión permanente que me han llevado a estar cerca de la muerte.

Con sólo recordar ese fatídico momento se le aguaron los ojos. Ella le puso la mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros del joven, quería abrazarlo para decirle que todo estaría bien mas se tuvo que abstener por pudor.

\- Tú extrañas a alguien, no? Le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Y Touichirou confiando en su amiga le manifestó el porqué de su abatimiento. Sentados en dos mecedoras en el pasillo inferior de la casona él le habló de alguien a quien le tenía mucho cariño y en el momento cursaba sus estudios universitarios y trabajaba medio tiempo en un remoto lugar. Inicialmente se escribían con frecuencia y se citaban cuando podían, tenían un primer obstáculo: la distancia. Ahora, aparte de eso llegaba la falta de tiempo, la diferencia horaria y su pavor a ser ignorado o reemplazado mientras estaba fuera de Japón por tanto el sentía que una brecha se abría entre los dos: mensajes ignorados, llamadas enviadas a buzón de voz y respuestas muy breves habían sido el pan de cada día durante los últimos meses, todo esto ponía tan ansioso al pestañudo que llegó al punto de tener esos horribles sueños, adicionalmente él no deseaba contar su privacidad a terceros y eso reprimía sus sentimientos.

\- He soñado con esta persona desde hace 3 días... en el momento que nos abrazamos se transforma en hojas secas llevadas por el viento...- Narraba sin dar muchos detalles a su amiga y no podía evitar que salieran algunas lágrimas.

El sufrimiento del joven se acrecentaba ya que en dos días llegaría el Tanabata en su país y no podría celebrarlo junto a su adorado Shinkai-san, además este cumplía años el 15 de julio y tampoco había opción de verle en su día.

Lo extrañaba mucho, su presencia, su voz y los momentos donde la veneración y el cariño se mezclaban; aparte de ser tanto su amado como su mentor en ciclismo era su ídolo y el mayor deleite para sus sentidos y su tierno corazón.

\- Por qué no desahogas tus sentimientos escribiéndole una carta? - Le sugirió Carito.

Las cartas físicas eran la única alternativa que no había probado y para eso tenía un aliado: la embajada de Japón en la República de las Cordilleras que le ofreció durante su estadía el servicio de correo gratuito bajo ciertas reglas como límite de peso y frecuencia de envío.

\- Esa es mi última opción! Dijo Touichirou ilusionado.

Se propuso ordenar sus pensamientos para hacer una bella carta de amor y agradeció a su consejera con un respetuoso beso en la frente para encaminarse a sus correspondientes habitaciones.

Antes de dormir curó sus heridas del accidente, luego él anotó en una libreta con impecable caligrafía todas las ideas que deseaba plasmar en esa misiva. Finalmente decidió que al siguiente día llamaría a la embajada con el fin de programar el envío y comenzaría los preparativos de ese ansiado regalo para su enamorado. Antes de la medianoche concilió un sueño reparador y apacible que dispersó la tristeza de días anteriores.

Pasada la hora del almuerzo cuando medio pueblo sesteaba siguió con la redacción de la carta, él sabía que obviamente no llegaría a su destino el 7 de julio pero con suerte esa correspondencia estaría en manos de Shinkai el día de su cumpleaños. Después de esa tarea se vistió con su maillot de Hakogaku y se dispuso a irse el entrenamiento con Kike mas antes de llegar al salón comunal donde se reunían con el equipo hicieron una escala en la papelería para comprar los materiales para su epístola, además Touichirou logró comunicarse con la embajada de su país, les informó cómo iba en su nuevo destino y por supuesto solicitó el envío de su misiva a la nueva dirección de Shinkai, petición que fue aceptada exitosamente.

Con un poco de retraso se encontraron con sus compañeros quienes estaban tan preocupados por ellos hasta llegar a pensar que el accidente del día anterior tenía alguna relación, no obstante el sprinter y el capitán estaban allí para luchar por sus logros deportivos.

Esa noche, acabadas las obligaciones diarias Izumida escribía la anhelada carta a Hayato en un papel celeste con una pluma azul.

" Si supieras cuánto te he extrañado... las estrellas del cielo son nada en comparación a las veces que he pensado en ti durante este tiempo."

Le contó sobre las pesadillas que tuvo recientemente y sus terribles consecuencias, aún así no todo fueron quejas, también le comentó sobre su experiencia como ciclista en El Naranjo y lo felicitó por su cumpleaños.

" Ahora somos como Orihime y Hikoboshi quienes sólo se contactaban una vez al año...

Todo mi amor queda en esta carta y el obsequio que la acompaña.

Recíbelos y guárdalos como el más grande tesoro y la manifestación de mis sentimientos.

Feliz Tanabata y Feliz cumpleaños. "

Izumida escribió la misiva con tanto aprecio al punto de contenerse las ganas de llorar para no arruinar los pulcros kanjis que la conformaban. Hasta que empacó la carta, un llavero típico artesanal y alistó el obsequio en su totalidad afloraron las lágrimas involuntariamente; tal vez eran de felicidad porque su sentir se expresó o de tristeza por no estar con su amado, sólo le quedaba esperar a una respuesta y eso lo llenaba de esperanza.

La siguiente tarde nuevamente Izu y Kike llegaron atrasados a practicar ya que estaban dejando el mencionado obsequio en la oficina de correos del pueblo; en la noche cuando regresaban a casa el pestañudo le confesó a su superior que gracias a su hermana gemela Carito y su apoyo se sentía mejor, éste supo que había escogido a la persona idónea para transmitir los consejos qué tanto se le dificultaba otorgar porque él solamente sabía dar órdenes u obedecer.

Después de su obligado baño nocturno en el río, Izumida sacó de una caja plástica dos tiras anchas de papel celeste, una pluma azul y cintas azules, blancas y rojas que le recordaban su época en la Academia Hakone y armó sus tarjetas para el Tanabata:

" Shinkai-san, que nuestro idilio sea tan resistente y bello como el diamante, tan ardiente como el fuego y eterno como los dioses."

" Quiero convertirme en la lanza más larga, afilada y pulida en el mundo del ciclismo y deseo competición, alegría y vitalidad sin fin para Andy, Frank y Fabián."

A falta de bambúes buenas eran las guaduas. Según sus amplios conocimientos sobre botánica eran plantas de la misma familia y sin problemas le serían útiles para el ritual de los deseos. Caminó por la orilla del río y cuando tuvo las grandes cañas enfrente pensando en el hombre a quien amaba ató el primer deseo e invocando los mejores momentos con Hakogaku amarró el segundo papel, después se quedó viendo por unos minutos como las tarjetas se movían con la brisa.

\- Andy, Frank... Últimamente los he descuidado un poco...- musitó abriendo un poco su yukata y observando sus pectorales a quienes veía como seres sensibles o por qué no como sus amigos imaginarios y pidió por su bienestar en esa noche especial para dar paso a un sentido llanto.

Pasaron los días entre arduas labores agrícolas, cabalgatas y entrenamientos, simultáneamente Touichirou esperaba con ilusión la respuesta a su correspondencia, hasta que llegó el 15 de julio; él deseaba con ansias enviar un mensaje o llamar a Hayato para felicitarlo en su cumpleaños antes de que terminara esa fecha en Japón pero siempre ocurría algo para que no lo pudiera hacer: no tenía datos móviles, olvidaba conectarse al Wi-Fi de la hacienda y para colmo los compromisos de ese día fueron agotadores.

Poco antes de irse a dormir él al fin se conectó a Internet desde su celular; no había mayor novedad a excepción de los saludos de cumpleaños para su amante en el chat grupal de las dos generaciones de Hakogaku a los que él se adicionó, también había algunas selfies del homenajeado con el otrora capitán Fukutomi, su actual compañero en Meisou con quien fue a tomarse unas copas para festejar.

Aproximándose la media noche, Izumida enviaba por privado una felicitación más cariñosa a Shinkai y llegó una notificación al chat grupal mas él decidió abrirla hasta terminar de escribir su mensaje cumpleañero y adjuntar una foto del paisaje local al amanecer.

Volvió al chat del grupo y se encontró una bella sorpresa: una foto de su obsequio y un breve mensaje de agradecimiento de su destinatario, sin duda más de uno de los integrantes se asombraron con ese detalle e Izumida se regocijó a más no poder.

Regresando al chat privado de Shinkai y su novio-admirador...

"No te deberías haber molestado Touichirou, este envío te habrá costado una fortuna" Le escribió Hayato sin saber acerca de las facilidades que hubo para que llegara ese regalo.

"Por ti y por verte feliz en tu día, lo que sea Shinkai-san!" Respondía Izumida dichoso.

Las felicitaciones y elogios abundaron para el homenajeado y éste por su parte fue muy agradecido y se disculpó por no manifestarse en los últimos meses, su trabajo, las exigentes clases y las prácticas del equipo universitario de ciclismo no eran cosa fácil y le dejaban poco tiempo libre y mucho cansancio; aunque no lo pareciera Shinkai también extrañaba a Izumida pero el ser alguien de pocas palabras le dificultaba mucho más expresar sus sentimientos.

Casi una hora después, el cumpleañero viendo la expresión melancólica de su amado cuando le dijo que debía irse a estudiar le hizo una propuesta: Se prometerían confianza mutua hasta que se volvieran a encontrar y de parte suya ofrecería más comunicación porque no quería causar más sufrimiento, igualmente que estarían en la mente y el corazón del otro como una motivación en las situaciones más complicadas.

La clave para Touichirou estaba en ser más paciente y por el lado de Hayato volverse más abierto, de tal modo esa gran brecha que se estaba formando sería sellada con un puente resistente, amoroso y dulce.

Tou aceptó ese pacto con gusto y fe y entre lágrimas se despidió de su enamorado; el chat se terminó con algo inesperado: Shinkai envió una foto de sus deseos del Tanabata la cual había olvidado enviar y una selfie haciendo su conocido "bakyun" con una sonrisa de aprecio que sólo el pestañudo entendía. Él trató de corresponder el gesto con su expresión más romántica pero mientras se secaba las lágrimas perdió tiempo y cuándo subió la foto su Romeo ya no estaba en línea.

Mientras tanto en Meisou eran las 3 de la tarde del 16 de julio. A pesar de que el pelirrojo iba tarde a sus clases sentía que su espíritu había sido recargado como una batería y se fue lleno de energía a estudiar; Y Touichirou? Se alistó para dormir muy relajado y alegre, sabía que ese no era momento para llorar sino para fortalecer su alma y pedalear por sus sueños inspirado en su adoración.

Desde ese día los lazos de dos fuerzas y dos corazones se reforzaron con ahínco sin importar la distancia y tomaron un nuevo aliento.

Las otoñales hojas secas se convertían en coloridas flores primaverales.


	4. Sí Pero no

**CAPÍTULO 4: SÍ... PERO NO... (AGOSTO)**

_"La tolerancia requiere el mismo esfuerzo del cerebro que mantener el equilibrio sobre una bicicleta" Hellen Keller._

_"Ánimo, necesitas ánimo_

_pues no más con ánimo_

_estarás en activo y serás positivo_

_al luchar con tesón, con tesón, con tesón._

_Sin perder el ánimo_

_en las buenas ánimo_

_en las malas ánimo_

_y tendrás fortaleza,_

_actitud y destreza_

_para ser un campeón._

_No claudiques, ni te humilles_

_ni supliques_

_lo mejor es que te apliques_

_a la causa principal._

_Si es preciso conquistar el paraíso_

_adquiriendo el compromiso_

_de luchar por un ideal_

_por eso..._

_Ánimo, necesitas ánimo_

_pues no más con ánimo_

_estarás en activo y serás positivo_

_al luchar con tesón._

_Ánimo, necesitas ánimo_

_pues no más con ánimo_

_estarás en activo y serás positivo_

_al luchar con tesón, con tesón, con tesón._

_Ánimo!"_

_Canción " Ánimo" del musical " Títere" de Roberto Gómez Bolaños "Chespirito"._

Las monedas resonaban en la vieja caja metálica de galletas y eran contadas junto con los billetes por Kike, Izumida e Iván, uno de los lanzadores del equipo.

-En total hay dos millones y medio de pesos.- Concluyó Iván, veterano en la contabilidad de la iglesia donde era sacristán.

Los rostros de desaliento se manifestaron en los tres contadores improvisados, sí lograrían pagar la inscripción a la carrera regional que se llevaría a cabo en dos meses pero no alcanzaría para comprar todos los nuevos maillots del equipo y mucho menos para los accesorios y provisiones.

Para mayor infortunio la alcaldía no apoyaba los clubes deportivos ni artísticos, situación causante de su cierre a excepción del equipo de ciclismo, único sobreviviente de esa hecatombe causada por los intereses del gobernante de turno.

\- Con ir otra vez al Palacio municipal a protestar no lograremos nada.- Opinaba Kike.

El alcalde era conocido por mantener una legacía familiar que llevaba décadas gobernando al Naranjo y era capaz de ignorar o acabar con quienes se opusieran a su voluntad, por tanto la única forma del ciudadano para hacer cumplir sus derechos era por sus propios medios.

Los chicos antes de salir del salón comunal muy conscientes de sus dificultades pactaron buscar soluciones a este problema, igualmente el mensaje fue enviado a los otros tres compañeros del equipo.

Era una tarde de sábado con ánimos muy caldeados en el pueblo porque los resultados de los pedalistas nacionales en las grandes competiciones europeas no eran los deseados para los seguidores; sí se ganaban algunas etapas pero no lograban obtener el primer lugar en la clasificación general, asunto que impacientaba a los fanáticos.

\- Dios mío! Cómo me fastidian los comentarios de la gente sobre el desempeño de Jairo Santana en la montaña! - Exclamaba Iván quien le molestaba la creencia de que el ciclismo era soplar y hacer botellas, él y sus compañeros sabían que era falso.

Izumida para alentarlo le comentó que en su país era igual y muy posiblemente en el mundo entero: los entrenamientos, la presión, la competencia, la frustración de perder por un segundo y los comentarios del voluble público eran pan de cada día para un ciclista.

\- La única forma de acallar las críticas es ganar- Concluyó el sprinter.

Finalmente se despidieron y se fueron en bicicleta a sus hogares.

En el camino de regreso Kike le notificó a Izumida que deberían aumentar el ritmo de entrenamiento.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo y yo sé que usted como vice-capitán nos ayudaría mucho.

\- Ustedes estarían en capacidad de entrenar más horas y con más intensidad de lo normal? Le contestó el extranjero.

Kike no consideraba un obstáculo el dedicarle más tiempo y energía a las prácticas deportivas mas no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros, todos tenían sus obligaciones.

Después de esa propuesta Izu se comprometió a buscar alternativas para fortalecer el entrenamiento del club.

Esa noche se dedicó a anotar en perfecto español todas las propuestas que se le ocurrieron para ayudar a su nuevo equipo. Si no hubiera llegado aquella notificación del videochat en el grupo de Hakogaku se habría ido a dormir... no recordaba que ese día cumplía años Toudou-san.

El dios de la montaña recibió mensajes efusivos de sus compañeros, en especial de los veteranos Fukutomi, Arakita y Shinkai. Entre otras cosas les contó que sus fans de la universidad le dieron muchos obsequios y que fue homenajeado en su casa. Irónicamente el propio Toudou-san había llamado a su querido Makishima para recordarle que lo felicitara en su propio cumpleaños porque el introvertido escalador no usaba mucho su celular.

Terminadas las congratulaciones para Jinpachi vino a colación el tema inevitable: el más reciente interescolar y su desenlace. Todos los veteranos de las dos generaciones acompañaron a Hakogaku en distintos momentos, ellos tenían mucho que contar e Izumida como único ausente estaba deseoso de saber todo lo ocurrido.

\- Por favor... díganme que ganamos esta vez...- decía en tono casi suplicante.

Sus antiguos compañeros le dijeron que el primer día los dorsales de sprint y montaña fueron obtenidos por Doubashi y Yuto respectivamente; el segundo día fue épico y glorioso para el equipo y el tercer día... obtuvieron solamente un dorsal pero no fue el de la meta, Onoda y Manami se enfrentaron y el rey de la montaña superó por muy poco al ángel de cabello azul.

La decepción se asomó a través de un raudal de lágrimas en los ojos de Touichirou, él tenía fe que en esta ocasión su antiguo equipo volvería al trono. Hakone sí se esforzó pero ésta no fue la vencida.

\- Con llorar no vas a cambiar los resultados, Touichirou.- le increpó su amigo Yuki.

-Tou-chan, nosotros ya no pertenecemos a Hakogaku... por favor supéralo!- Le rogaba Ashikiba con preocupación.

La tristeza y un silencio incómodo se apoderaron de la videoconferencia por unos minutos. Doubashi, Manami y Yuto se sentían culpables, Izumida estaba desolado y los demás no sabían cómo actuar ante esa situación.

El sprinter pestañudo decidió retirarse del videochat, se despidió con un tono de voz casi inaudible y sintiéndose algo responsable de aquel fracaso; su ansiedad y su perfeccionismo le hacían creer que no supo dejar correctamente su legado como capitán a sus sucesores y por tanto éste fue echado por la borda.

Poco después alguien le escribía por privado a su celular, era Shinkai-san.

"Touichirou, estás bien?"

Él se estremeció al ver el mensaje de su amado.

" Me siento mal conmigo mismo, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí". Contestó.

Hayato trató de consolarlo y recordarle que no tenía velas en el entierro, mas el fantasma de la culpabilidad por situaciones ajenas se había desatado nuevamente e intentaba apoderarse del corazón de Izu.

" Touichirou, sé que tu paso por el club tuvo sus momentos difíciles y que no terminó como esperabas, pero sabes algo? Estar en ese pueblo es tu mayor chance de expiar las culpas que imaginas tener..." Le decía Hayato.

Pensándolo bien, él tenía razón. A Izumida se le olvidaba que la vida iba más allá del club de ciclismo de Hakone Gakuen y que tenía tenía muchas más cualidades para explotar, especialmente en esa temporada donde debía iniciar su propio camino, en sí tenía ante sus ojos una nueva oportunidad y por anclarse en el pasado y sus miedos no la estaba aprovechando.

Una contundente promesa surgió de su alma noble:

" Por tí y por mí daré todo lo que tengo en esta misión, deseo regresar a Japón siendo alguien mejor del que se fue en enero... y quiero seguir siendo digno de ti" Escribió con mucho sentimiento.

Su afán de recibir por siempre el amor de Hayato le motivó a no desfallecer; ahora era momento de cerrar esas heridas y continuar su camino con la frente en alto.

Concluyeron esa alentadora charla con una cariñosa despedida para retomar sus ocupaciones, Izu se fue a descansar y Shinkai regresó a su trabajo de verano.

El domingo en la madrugada Touichirou se acordó de algo muy importante para la realización de una de sus propuestas en el club del Naranjo, así que prendió su celular y dejó un breve mensaje privado a Arakita-san, la respuesta fue muy característica del lobo de Hakone.

" Por qué diablos necesitas que te relacione con Kinjou? Acaso quieres jugar a dos bandas?" Le contestó Yasutomo.

La meta de Touichirou por supuesto no era esa, sólo buscaba a Kinjou como intermediario para que a su vez lo relacionara con uno de sus antiguos rivales en el sprint; era una cadena de contactos que iniciaba en la universidad de Yonan y acababa en la panadería Tadokoro de Chiba.

Ese día se fue entre risas, saludos, una santa misa que no lograba comprender, miradas tímidas de sus fans, un delicioso cholado y bastante ejercicio en la noche. Antes de dormir revisó su celular y vio una respuesta de Arakita-san quién le daba una hora exacta para citarse con Kinjou a través de un chat privado, sus planes se iban logrando poco a poco.

Llegado el lunes por la tarde los miembros del equipo se reunieron para buscar soluciones a sus problemas financieros. Hubo propuestas convencionales como rifas, colectas, hacer mensajería en bicicleta o crear un taller ambulante para ciclistas, sin embargo la propuesta de Héctor fue descabellada:

\- Izumida, usted tiene muchas "fanes". Alquilemos la cantina del pueblo para que les haga unos "chous" de "estriptisé" a ellas y nos tapamos de plata!

El sprinter no tardó en ruborizarse más que la primera vez que Shinkai le expresó cuánto lo deseaba poseer; calmándose forzadamente le contestó al todo terreno:

\- Señor Toro Bravo, si yo tengo que caer tan bajo, el equipo cae completo! No me importa si eres casado!

Los demás se excusaron para no hacer parte de esa locura, Héctor se ruborizó tanto como Izumida al pensar en la actitud de su esposa y todos se carcajearon porque el hombre estuvo a punto de ser víctima de su propio invento.

Las propuestas de Izumida fueron expuestas, entre ellas hubo una que llamó la atención: vender pastelería y dulces típicos del Naranjo con un toque japonés. Esta idea cautivó a todos los integrantes y sin dudarlo quisieron aportar algo para su realización.

Kike llevaría naranjas de su finca, Héctor prestaría su panadería para elaborar los productos, Iván hablaría con el padre Simón para venderlos a la salida de las misas dominicales, Javi pensaba traer huevos de la granja familiar, Mauro aportaría leche de su ganado e Izumida traería recetas llamativas, ingredientes nipones y daría su gran fuerza para trabajar.

Antes de las 10 de la noche Touichirou se colocaba su pijama y una alarma sonó en su celular para recordarle que en pocos minutos Shingo Kinjou se conectaría.

La conversación inició con un respetuoso saludo a aquel capitán que tuvo la osadía de quitarle la corona a la Academia Hakone.

"En qué te puedo ser útil?" Le preguntó éste.

El joven de largas pestañas inició felicitándolo por sus hazañas deportivas, no sabía cómo ir al grano porque le daba vergüenza y se sentía como un oportunista.

Para finalizar el ex-capitán de Sohoku confesó que Yasutomo le había informado el motivo de esa extraña conversación, como tenía poco tiempo le dejó el número de Tadokoro y se comprometió a informarle sobre el apoyo que necesitaba Izumida.

"Solamente te puedes comunicar con él desde mañana". Le enfatizó Kinjou y la charla terminó minutos después.

Al día siguiente en la tarde nuevamente se reunieron los integrantes del club de ciclismo del Naranjo para intensificar sus rutinas con miras al Regional de Octubre; como prometió a Kike, Touichirou compartió a sus compañeros las estrategias usadas durante su capitanía en Hakone conocidas por ser infernales.

\- 4 horas al día es muy poco tiempo, debemos entrenar 6! - Proponía el joven.

El asombro y la desaprobación que el tanto temía invadieron al grupo, en especial del panadero Héctor quien se enojó porque no tendría tiempo para su negocio ni su familia, además los otros compañeros tenían sus compromisos laborales o estudiantiles.

A final de cuentas hubo un acuerdo: la tradicional hora de la siesta fue sacrificada y desde el miércoles las prácticas iniciarían a la 1 de la tarde, todos aprobaron rápidamente la idea menos Héctor quién lo hizo a regañadientes.

\- Sí acepto, pero no les prestó la panadería. - Replicó tajantemente.

El desconcierto irrumpió ya que todas las esperanzas de financiar el equipo se desmoronaban, no obstante Kike ofreció su casa para hacerle entender al rebelde que no dependían de él.

El entrenamiento de ese día tuvo un ambiente enrarecido y nadie estuvo en calma hasta que Héctor se retiró, en ese momento Izumida decidió ir a visitarlo a su panadería con la excusa de comprar pasteles horneados de pollo,sus favoritos.

\- Señora Lu, podría hablar con su esposo? - le preguntó a la mujer de Héctor.

En pocos minutos los dos ciclistas trataban de limar asperezas en la azotea de aquella casa.

\- Izumida, el problema está en que las circunstancias no se adaptan a mí! Tengo familia, una empresa y mucho que hacer!- Se quejaba el panadero.

El visitante argumentaba que si en verdad quería representar a su equipo y tenía orgullo por su pueblo debería ser capaz de adaptarse a esas nuevas circunstancias. Cuando terminó de hablar, Héctor se enojó, sacó a Izu a gritos y amenazó con no volver al club.

\- Te veré pidiendo clemencia en menos de tres días.- Replicó Izumida arqueando una ceja y dicho esto se retiró.

Antes de dormir, de nuevo sonó la alarma en su celular para recordarle que debía escribirle a Tadokoro, sin importarle los roces de horas anteriores lo saludó.

A diferencia de Kinjou, el robusto sprinter fue más abierto y logró que Izumida entrara en confianza con agilidad; pasaron de rememorar el interescolar donde se enfrentaron hasta el motivo principal de esa conversación.

"Tadokoro-san, sé cómo preparar algo de repostería pero por favor quiero que me aconsejes desde tu experiencia como panadero".

Touichirou recibió una clase magistral de una hora donde aprendió eso y más con el sello de la panadería del oso marrón, le agradeció con cortesía y prometió que las recetas se quedarían entre los dos.

El miércoles a la 1 en punto de la tarde mientras el pueblo entero tomaba la siesta el club de ciclismo del Naranjo empezaba a trabajar: aprovechando la soledad algunos usaban el gimnasio público a sus anchas,otros levantaban pesas de material reciclado o recorrían las vías principales a modo de criterium de provincia; sin que se dieran cuenta durante toda la práctica cierto panadero grandulón, calvo y huraño los veía airado desde su negocio.

A pesar del cansancio los entrenamientos fueron un éxito al punto de que dos días después ocurriera lo inesperado: la predicción que le hizo Touichirou a Héctor se cumplía; finalizando las prácticas éste se acercó a sus compañeros, se disculpó por su actitud y ofreció su panadería nuevamente, en ese momento se reactivaron los planes para financiar el club y todos planearon reunirse el sábado en la tarde para preparar las recetas escogidas pero antes Izumida iría junto a Iván a Ciudad Capital para comprar ingredientes asiáticos.

A las 5 de la mañana del sábado Iván e Izumida pedalearon en sus bicicletas hacia la metrópoli, el primero conocía bien el centro de la ciudad y además tenía un poder único: una vista de águila en el día, en la noche visión de búho y una gran facilidad de darse paso en los pelotones de las competencias, por tanto el sería el guía de su superior.

\- Amigo mío, sólo sígame. - Le ordenó educadamente el todoterreno.

En cuestión de 4 horas llegaron a su destino justo cuando empezaban a abrir las tiendas, primero fueron a comprar el vino de consagrar y las hostias que el sacerdote le encargó a Iván y luego entraron a la tienda asiática, allí Touichirou llevó sake, frijoles azuki y flores de cerezo encurtidas.

Durante el regreso hicieron una escala para almorzar en un típico restaurante de carretera y hablaron sobre las diferencias entre las culturas de ambos países, podrían haberse quedado charlando toda la tarde mas había una tarea que cumplir.

Cuando se reunieron todos en la panadería de Héctor empezó la acción: mientras él y el sprinter japonés daban órdenes todos mezclaban ingredientes, amasaban con fuerza, enmoldaban y horneaban. La cocina se invadió de un delicioso aroma a pastel de naranja con cerezo y éste fue convertido en brazos de reina rellenos de pasta de anko, igualmente los mazapanes de sake quedaron perfectos con su decorado de kanjis básicos en salsa de frutas.

\- Demonios! Qué sabrosos nos quedaron! - Gritó Héctor y todos aplaudieron emocionados al probar el resultado final, las ventas iniciarían el domingo después de la misa de las 10 de la mañana.

En esa misa se vendieron algunas unidades debido a la curiosidad y a la vez el escepticismo de los pobladores, luego de la misa del mediodía los pasteles le quitaron las ventas a las empanadas y a los helados y cómo no las fans de Touichirou fueron las mayores compradoras.

\- Guapo, cocinas muy bien! - Le halagaban las mujeres al pestañudo, éste se sonrojaba y les aclaraba que el trabajo había sido en equipo.

Pasada la misa de 6 de la tarde se acabaron los mazapanes, todos los productos estuvieron tan deliciosos que algunos usuarios encargaron sus propios pedidos .

Al día siguiente después de entrenar nuevamente las monedas y billetes eran contados por Iván, Kike e Izumida.

\- En total hay tres millones de pesos.- Decía Iván.

\- Ya podemos pagar la inscripción pero todavía nos falta dinero para lo demás...-Respondió Kike.

\- Hasta ahora empezamos, debemos ser constantes.- Los animó Izumida.

Sí, están entrenando más fuerte...

Sí, lograron recuperar la inversión y obtener algo de ganancia...

Sí, tuvieron con qué pagar la inscripción al Regional...

Pero no tienen suficiente para costear todos los aditamentos del equipo...

Lograrán su meta o todo se quedará en una ilusión? Sólo tienen mes y medio para llegar a su objetivo.

**N/A**

Cholado o Cholao: El cholado o 'cholao' es una ensalada de frutas típica del departamento del Valle del Cauca. Su preparación es sobre una base de hielo raspado, se adicionan las frutas, melados de diferentes sabores y leche condensada. Entre las frutas empleadas están: banano, manzana verde, fresa, uva, papaya, piña.

Brazo de reina: Pastel relleno que se enrolla en forma de cilindro, también se conoce como brazo de gitano, pionono o swiss roll.


	5. Salsa VS Sprint

**CAPÍTULO 5: SALSA VS SPRINT**

_" En el mundo en que yo vivo_

_Siempre hay cuatro esquinas_

_Pero entre esquina y esquina_

_Siempre habrá lo mismo_

_Para mí no existe el cielo_

_Ni luna ni estrellas_

_Para mi no alumbra el sol_

_Pa'mi todo es tinieblas_

_Ay ay ay qué negro es mi destino_

_Ay ay ay todos de mí se alejan_

_Ay ay ay perdí toda esperanza_

_Ay ay ay a Dios sólo llegan mis quejas..."_

_(Fragmento de la canción " El preso " de Fruko y sus tesos)_

Andy, Frank, Fabián,miren la cantidad de avisos en las calles del Naranjo!... están anunciando el festival de la cosecha a realizarse en un mes, de qué se tratará esa celebración?...

Según los avisos habrá muchas atracciones, me interesa bastante la cabalgata y el desfile de carrozas con estatuas de frutas, aunque lo extraño es la nula información sobre el regional de Octubre...

Como cosa rara Héctor se ha enojado porque no nos mencionan en ese volante. Era de esperarse, la alcaldía no nos apoya y la gente a veces cree que estamos locos, por algo sólo hay publicidad de nuestra carrera en la iglesia donde trabaja Iván y en la panadería de mi malgeniado amigo.

El escalador Mauro se queja con justa razón, en los pueblos vecinos apoyan más a sus clubes de ciclismo que aquí. Saben? Por cosas como esas es que la frágil moral de este humilde equipo se quiebra.

Mientras regresamos a la hacienda Enrique opina que el equipo tiene mala suerte, es un concepto tan básico! Me recuerda aquel duelo con Komari (ese escandaloso chico obsesionado con los músculos), en algún momento hablamos del tema y para mí la mala suerte se puede transformar en buena mientras haya esfuerzo de por medio, es el mejor consejo para mi sempai en este momento.

Hemos llegado a casa, oigo risas y voces de mujeres en la sala, qué estará pasando?

Carolina y Enrique me han presentado con sus primas y ella acaba de anunciarnos que representará al Naranjo en el reinado de la cosecha! Abu!

Enrique, por qué detestas tanto salir en público? Acepto tu odio por el baile mas ocultarse así no es digno de un capitán, ahora ese montón de chicas me está observando porque quieren que hagan tu deber como hermano! Recuerda que tus primos mayores tampoco podrán ayudar a tu hermana!

Bueno, está bien Enrique... la primera reina se accidentó, tiene una pierna enyesada y me acaba de convencer de reemplazarte, al menos tú te decidiste a ir de edecán. De todas formas no estoy aquí de vacaciones ya que si me niego a colaborar mi estancia en tu finca quedaría comprometida y no me puedo dar ese lujo a cuatro meses de mi regreso a Japón.

Mis deberes serán lucir un traje de fantasía y bailar una coreografía con Carolina? No es tanto como pensaba... menos mal no debo salir en traje de baño porque Andy y Frank sólo se muestran en las carreras!

Cómo? El baile que se le da más a mi amiga es la salsa acrobática? En qué me he metido? Ella sabrá mucho por su experiencia en el antiguo club de danza, pero yo no sé qué hacer!

Por el momento debo escoger entre 10 sugerencias de canciones de salsa recomendadas por Carolina, esta noche me dedicaré a buscar alguna con la que me sienta cómodo.

El calendario marca 9 de septiembre, hoy aparte del entrenamiento iré primero con mis anfitriones a donde la modista y el zapatero para medirnos nuestros disfraces del reinado.

Enrique y Carolina no han tenido mayores problemas con sus trajes, mas Andy, Frank y yo sí porque el mío parece hecho para alguien tan delgado y alto como Fukutomi o Arakita. Cuando la modista me pasa el metro con delicadeza sobre mis queridos pectorales siento cosquillas y termino con una risa nerviosa que casi no puedo controlar... en comparación a mis épocas de segundo grado ya no lloro ni grito cuando los rozan así que en cierto modo he evolucionado.

Quizás Enrique no esté pensando que me estoy riendo de él porque no le gusta el traje de almirante que debe llevar, aunque con ese comportamiento de niño berrinchudo mi superior es algo gracioso. No habrá pensado qué sería de él si nuestros roles fueran cambiados o si yo no estuviera aquí?

He traído la yukata que uso después de cada baño por si desean incluirla como parte del disfraz de fantasía y sí les interesó! También van a mandar hacer las ghettas en la zapatería para completar el outfit! Así me siento más a gusto y creo que le da un toque diferente a lo que llevaremos esa noche, en conclusión usaremos 2 disfraces! Abu!

De la alegría estoy pasando a la preocupación. En la práctica mis compañeros del equipo siguen tan tristes como ayer, hasta algunos planean retirarse...acaso no se acuerdan que la inscripción ya está pagada? En este caso no hay reversa.

Javi, el sprinter pecoso nos propone con timidez darnos a conocer más e invitar a los habitantes a ver la carrera. Con esa iniciativa está salvando nuestra participación, ahora todos estamos creando los volantes para repartir en el Naranjo.

El texto ha quedado así:

_" GRAN CARRERA REGIONAL:_

_Siéntete como en el Tour de France viendo a los sucesores de Jairo Santana o Dagoberto Terán!_

_Acompaña al Naranjo luchando contra todo el estado de Arboleda en búsqueda de la victoria!_

_Cuándo: Sábado 8 de Octubre - 9:00 AM_

_Dónde: Vía Los Mangos - Ciudad Capital entrada sur._

_Evento gratuito._

_Invitan: Club de ciclismo del Naranjo - Iglesia Nuestra Señora de los Azahares - Panadería El Toro Bravo."_

Mencionando a los ídolos del ciclismo de este país y con una buena foto de nuestro equipo los volantes quedarán muy llamativos, así motivaremos a que todo el pueblo nos acompañe. Es cuestión de mandarlos imprimir.

Como quedamos ayer, esta noche le diré a Carolina cuál tema escogí para nuestra presentación. Ella me mira extrañada creyendo que tomaría una canción más inspiradora.

Yo tomé "El preso" porque sintetiza en música alegre la prisión mental en la que caigo cuando no se me dan las cosas, es un estado donde me siento atrapado por la culpabilidad y la tristeza.

Bien, el siguiente paso será mirar los vídeos de coreografías para tener una idea de qué vamos a hacer, por otro lado me he comprometido con mi amiga a enseñarle a manejar la yukata y las ghettas con protocolo. Seguramente esta experiencia va a ser un gran intercambio cultural.

Después de bañarme en el río voy a revisar los vídeos recomendados.

Y esto? Esos bailes superan mi nivel de rapidez alzando pesas! Las mujeres las giran como si fueran trompos o las alzan como muñecas de trapo! Y ese paso básico...seré capaz de dominarlo? Me siento estupefacto, curioso y también dudo de mis habilidades, además sólo tengo un mes para lograr esta misión.

Podré cumplirle a mi amiga?...

Hemos iniciado los ensayos con Carolina, lo primero que me está enseñando es el paso básico de la salsa y algunas acrobacias sencillas, en verdad no ha sido fácil.

Ella me insiste en soltar el cuerpo ya que parezco un robot, se molesta porque la piso mucho y por mi forma de alzarla, al parecer no bailo con la delicadeza suficiente.

Sin embargo mi amiga no se queda atrás, por más que la sujeto no logra adaptarse a las ghettas improvisadas que le hice, a cada momento necesito recordarle cómo debe andar para evitar tantos tropiezos al caminar.

Andy, Frank, Fabian... estoy perdiendo la paciencia... aún así debo mantener la compostura.

Ha llegado la tarde y con ella el entrenamiento, el enojo se manifiestaba en mi ceño fruncido y un deseo silencioso de mandar ese baile al demonio, por fortuna conducir mi amada bicicleta mientras veo los paisajes al lado de la vía relaja mi mente.

El ejercicio nocturno junto con las aguas del río me despejan, refrescan y en ocasiones me dan ideas salvadoras. En cuanto regrese a mi habitación le enviaré un mensaje a Yuki y a Takuto, necesito de su consejo.

Mis dos amigos están conectados, me han escuchado pacientemente y vieron el vídeo de una de las coreografías, a pesar de nuestros pocos conocimientos de la singular música de aquí, ellos hacen todo lo posible para apoyarme.

Yuki al inicio no le gustó que me metiera en más líos, sin embargo la actitud de Takuto fue muy positiva.

Después de todo, hubo dos consejos muy interesantes: Yuki asocia el paso básico con el sprint! Según él uno pedalea para avanzar y si uno lo intenta en broma también se puede retroceder, además están los momentos de pausa o cuando giramos apoyando nuestro peso hacia un lado... es una buena comparación! Takuto me sugiere alzar suavemente a mi pareja imaginando que es una pesa con forma humana mientras me dejo llevar por la música todo el tiempo.

Ambos confían en que saldré victorioso porque quien ha pasado por la Academia Hakone lleva consigo el espíritu de la perseverancia y la fuerza.

Hablamos por un buen rato como en aquellos tiempos, si supieran cómo he extrañado esas conversaciones! Abu!

Finalmente nos despedimos y por accidente Takuto cuenta que mañana es el cumpleaños de su viejo amigo Teshima, el antiguo capitán de Sohoku; aunque existen grandes diferencias lo respeto por su valor, así que le mandaré un saludo con mi compañero.

Han pasado casi tres intensas semanas ensayando la coreografía, practicando ciclismo, vendiendo muchos pasteles y mazapanes y trabajando en la hacienda. Gracias a los volantes del Regional de Octubre logramos llamar la atención de los pobladores del Naranjo y sitios vecinos, de esa forma han aumentado nuestras ventas al punto de lograr lo que creíamos imposible.

Hace ocho días gritábamos con júbilo al ver que teníamos el dinero completo para pagar los nuevos maillots y las provisiones del torneo y hoy desde Ciudad Capital acaban de llegar nuestros uniformes recién hechos.

Lágrimas de felicidad nos invaden, todos estamos emocionados! Abu! Ellos no cambiaban de uniforme desde hace 3 años y yo veo que estoy dejando huella en este pequeño equipo.

Esta mañana también fue muy agradable, logré dominar toda la coreografía y Carolina aprendió a manejar las ghettas y la yukata.

Cosas como éstas hacen cerrar el mes con una sonrisa.

Yuki y Takuto me invitaron a convencer a mi amiga para que sea una ayudante o la manager del club en el Regional a cambio del apoyo mío y el de Enrique en el reinado, ella ha aceptado pocas horas antes del inicio de Octubre y quiere hablar conmigo en privado... cuáles serán sus intenciones?

No! Ella me está declarando su amor! Parece que con tanto tiempo ensayando juntos se encaprichó conmigo!

Por qué piensas que te estoy coqueteando con mi amabilidad?

Niña, yo no me dejo corromper tan fácil!

No quiero traicionar a Shinkai-san así me cueste la vida pero tampoco deseo herir a Carolina ni quiero ser expulsado de la hacienda, ni dejar en vilo el honor de la Academia Hakone ni el prestigio del Naranjo.

Qué hago?...

Se me ocurre algo: Haré un trato con ella, si gana el reinado de la cosecha será mi novia y si no lo logra seguiremos siendo amigos.

Sé que es una propuesta arriesgada mas es la única forma sutil de ganar tiempo, además ella tendrá otra cosa en qué pensar distinta a ligar conmigo. Aunque yo amo ganar y ella es capaz de hacerlo, si eso ocurre estaré perdido...

Takuto cumple años hoy! Estoy tan agradecido con su amistad que le escribiré para felicitarlo.

Casi todos lo han saludado, él está muy feliz porque ha recibido muchos regalos y felicitaciones tanto de nuestra parte como de sus compañeros universitarios, incluso Teshima se ha comunicado con él.

Voy a darle una sorpresa! Subiré una foto con mi nuevo maillot.

Ashikiba se ha asombrado, dice que el nuevo uniforme tiene un color muy parecido al de su cabello y al de Yuki. Según nuestros recuerdos de los Interescolares anteriores nunca ha existido un equipo con esos colores.

Mi nuevo maillot es único, el jersey es naranja con mangas blancas que llevan 3 grandes estrellas doradas sobre cada hombro recordando las 6 veredas del pueblo, su nombre está impreso por delante en una letra cursiva gruesa y atrás colocamos en letras medianas la frase típica " Hechos a pulso" por la ausencia de patrocinadores. Los shorts igualmente son anaranjados y a cada lado hay una franja ancha y blanca con el nombre del estado de Arboleda escrito en enormes letras mayúsculas. A que no es hermoso? Abu!

Es increíble! Mi foto está causando mucho revuelo, hasta Shinkai-san me escribe mensajes privados con unos piropos muy galantes que me ruborizan y mis amigos quedaron impresionados. Yo les conté todos nuestros esfuerzos para conseguirlos y sobre las próximas competencias...pensándolo bien los días anteriores a mi cumpleaños serán toda una montaña rusa!

Todos mis compañeros me animan y creen en mí, por algo la victoriosa y orgullosa Hakogaku me ha elegido como su representante en esta tarea.

Les enviaré muchísimas fotos y vídeos del Regional y del reinado!

Takuto propone hacer un videochat en mi cumpleaños, es una gran idea y un bello regalo en mi día, hemos quedado en que ellos se conectan el lunes 10 de Octubre en la tarde, para mi horario en el Naranjo equivale al domingo a la media noche, aunque el pueblo estará en plenas fiestas haré mi mayor esfuerzo para verlos, incluso les puedo mostrar un poquito de las celebraciones típicas.

Nos estamos despidiendo con alegría y deseos de saber el final de estos retos, ellos se han ido a disfrutar la tarde del domingo mientras que yo iré a dormir muy calmado y con el alma recargada.

Andy, Frank... En una semana conoceré mi nuevo camino a seguir...

Si el triunfo se asoma a visitarme el cielo estará un poco más cerca, sin embargo con él llega la penitencia de estar con alguien a quien no amo...

Necesito salir de esta prisión o por lo menos aprenderla a soportar!


	6. Fronteras de fuego

**CAPÍTULO 6: FRENÉTICAS FERIAS Y FIESTAS**

**CAPÍTULO 6.1: FRONTERAS DE FUEGO:**

_" L__as bicicletas silenciosas atravesaban las_

_c__alles como alambres__,__las piernas subían y_

_bajaban como alambres en aquellos días_

_serenos en que el horizonte era sólo agua."_

_Rodolfo Häsler._

Según la antigua tradición de los matrimonios se debía llevar algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul con el fin de atraer la buena suerte.

Ellos estrenaban maillots.

No pudieron comprar cascos ni calzado nuevo.

Dos viejos Jeep Willys les fueron prestados.

Y en el techo de alguno de los carros sobresalía la bicicleta azul y blanco de Touichirou.

La competencia y el triunfo se casaban en el Torneo Regional de octubre y el ganador los alojaría en su luna de miel.

El equipo del Naranjo y sus ayudantes harían parte de la gran fiesta ciclística... Catorce almas vibraban al mismo ritmo.

Los motores de los jeeps rugieron antes del amanecer y los condujeron al turístico poblado de Los Mangos donde iniciaría la pelea por la victoria.

En el camino los seis pedalistas del Naranjo repasaban sus estrategias para la carrera. El regional se caracterizaba por ser impredecible y por la ausencia de la supremacía de algún club, así que había buenas posibilidades de ganar para todos los equipos.

Los jeeps arrimaron a su destino, un poblado que nunca descansaba, siempre lleno de turistas y con una temperatura mayor a los treinta grados. Las justas iniciarían en la salida que unía la vía principal a Ciudad Capital en una enorme zona llena de restaurantes de carretera y ventas de dulces típicos, allí estaban las blancas carpas listas esperando a los clubes participantes.

Los chicos del Naranjo instalaron en su tienda unos viejos rodillos para entrenar, una desgastada nevera plástica con sus provisiones, sus bicicletas y otros implementos. El fuerte calor empezaba a notarse siendo apenas las siete de la mañana, sin importar estas circunstancias en dos horas debían estar listos en la línea de salida y para ese momento emocionante comenzaron a prepararse usando los rodillos por turnos y haciendo estiramientos y calistenia mientras que el staff organizaba las vituallas para el camino.

Los equipos participantes venían de los 22 municipios del estado de Arboleda y Naranjo desafortunadamente tenía los dorsales que empezaban con el número 14; Héctor era el dorsal 141 e Iván el 142, los escaladores Kike y Mauro el 143 y 144 respectivamente y los sprinters Javi e Izumida lucían los últimos números.

Llegada la hora cero un enjambre de bicicletas y coloridos maillots llenó la carretera, a lado y lado de ésta el público apoyaba con gritos y banderas a sus equipos favoritos.

Izumida y sus amigos estaban en medio del pelotón ansiosos.

-Sé que este año ganaremos.- Dijo Kike con firmeza y serenidad.

\- Qué pasó Díaz? Nos habla como si estuviéramos en un funeral- Le respondió Héctor enérgicamente.

Y Touichirou recordando sus épocas en Hakone y al capitán Fukutomi completó la frase de su superior:

\- Este año ganaremos porque somos fuertes- Y sonrió con astucia igual que en su primera entrevista a los medios como capitán y vencedor de las eliminatorias en su prefectura.

Iván asombrado por esa frase tan sencilla como contundente estiró su mano al centro del grupo, todos le imitaron uniéndose en un gesto de camaradería y al grito de "Viva el Naranjo!" compartieron sus energías.

Acto seguido se dio la señal de arranque y todos los competidores salieron como almas que lleva el diablo, mas todo se detuvo cuando el primer sprinter atacó, daba la impresión de que un muro invisible separaba al velocista de todos sus rivales, pasó un minuto y Touichirou deseoso de salir y enfrentarlo aceleró pero Enrique lo detuvo halándole del jersey.

\- Enrique, no hay tiempo que perder! - Le reclamó Izumida con dureza.

Él quería saber por qué no podía irse siendo que eso no estaba en el plan del equipo mas nadie se atrevía a decirle a excepción de Javi que le contó su vivencia del año anterior en una frase terrorífica: "Ese tipo casi me mata".

Aunque el extraño participante había anunciado su retiro en el Regional del año pasado decidió volver a las competencias y estaba tomando una gran ventaja, algo inquietante para Touichirou muy acostumbrado a la competencia y al honor.

\- Eso no me asusta, a peores rivales me he enfrentado.- Declaró altivo el pestañudo y le pidió al lanzador Iván que lo condujera hacia donde estaba el misterioso sprinter.

Después de varios kilómetros estaban cerca del menudo rival de uniforme verde con amarillo e Iván repentinamente se detuvo.

\- Hasta aquí lo traigo. Que Dios lo guarde.- Le dijo con temor.

Touichirou agradeció sus buenos deseos y corrió hacia el sprinter solitario, cuando estuvo a su lado abrió su maillot exhibiendo su musculatura perfecta y lo saludó cortés y orgullosamente, no terminó de hablar cuando un apestoso hedor invadió el aire mostrando que el arma de defensa de su rival se había activado.

El contrincante de Izumida era tan curioso como peligroso: sus malvados ojos manifestaban una heterocromía verde y marrón, sus extremidades reflejaban un fuerte hirsutismo y su cabellera y espesas vellosidades ostentaban dispersas canas prematuras, tres raras condiciones genéticas unidas en un solo organismo junto con un espantoso olor corporal lo hacían el más temible en el sprint de Arboleda. Su nombre era Miguel Rosas proveniente del Limonar, sitio aledaño al Naranjo, él era conocido como " El Zorrillo".

\- Extranjero, me han hablado maravillas de usted y quisiera comprobarlas...- le saludó Miguel con un notorio acento rústico e inmediatamente arrancó.

El chico de Hakone lo siguió aguantando el mal olor que se sentía a metros de distancia.

El calor húmedo y la falta de viento hacian irrespirable el aire, por tanto lo único que podía hacer Izumida era abanicarse el rostro con una mano para intentar dispersar la peste, teniendo en cuenta ese obstáculo los 60 km del Sprint serían una tortura. A pesar del molesto olor logró adelantar a Miguel, éste refunfuñó alguna grosería viendo que el foráneo no era el típico rival miedoso a los que se había enfrentado en años anteriores y tomó fuerzas para alcanzarlo.

Cuando Touichirou por fin respiraba aire puro El Zorrillo del Limonar contaminó la atmósfera de nuevo y con esa segunda acometida el musculoso empezó a buscar soluciones para lidiar con su molesto contrincante, por consiguiente la única opción era esforzar a Andy y su trabajo con el sistema respiratorio.

Vociferando su palabra cabalística Izumida tomó una gran bocanada de aire y mentalmente le pidió a su pectoral derecho que hiciera su mejor trabajo. Él no podía decir su fórmula mágica en voz alta ni mucho menos hablar ya que perdía el poco aire que guardaba su organismo así que sólo podía repetirla en su mente como un mantra salvador.

Él y Miguel estaban enfrentados mano a mano y ninguno cedía! El apestoso aprovechando estar al lado de Izumida le preguntó si sabía porqué competía aunque deseaba renunciar al ciclismo, él mismo respondió sus propias preguntas con sobradez:

\- Tengo dos razones: La primera es saber si hay algún imbécil que se atreva a superarme, el día que lo encuentre me retiraré en paz.

Su segundo motivo era pura y física venganza. Dos años atrás hubo un conflicto por límites entre Naranjo y Limonar ganando el pueblo de las frutas dulces y de ahí en adelante esa zona se le llamó "Frontera de fuego" por la cantidad de rivalidades que generaba esta franja de tierra en cuanta competencia se realizaba ya que a través de las leyes no había vuelta atrás.

Miguel finalizó su discurso con un trato peligroso:

\- Ojos de niña, si gano ustedes no salen más del pelotón y si es que usted llega primero al puesto de control nosotros nos quedaremos con los otros equipos durante toda la carrera.

En las manos de Touichirou estaba el destino de su equipo, Miguel lo presionaba a aceptar esa temible apuesta y él no sabía qué hacer.

Siguió pedaleando y meditando... recordó la hazaña de Arakita-san contra el rencoroso Machimiya de Hiroshima Kureminami y se atrevió a unirse al juego.

Quedaban 30 kilómetros para el punto de control llamado "La nariz del diablo", una formación rocosa que cuyo nombre lo decía se asemejaba a una gran nariz tenebrosa y ganchuda; en poco tiempo se conocería el ganador del sprint.

El foráneo nuevamente se adelantó y pocos kilómetros después se encontró con una sorpresa. Su humanidad estaba pasando por la salida del pueblo que lo había recibido meses atrás, los pobladores gritaban animándole, vio carteles con mensajes de apoyo y chicas que le lanzaban pétalos de flores al pasar. Con sólo ver semejante estimación luego de ser ignorados por tanto tiempo su corazón se exaltó y se acordó que no era sólo su equipo lo que representaba sino a toda esa sencilla pero enérgica población; llevándose esas vibraciones de los espectadores sonrió empoderado, siguió pedaleando y abasteciéndose de aire limpio.

Después de muchos abucheos y burlas de la audiencia que le eran insignificantes, Miguel poco a poco empataba nuevamente a Touichirou e intensificó su arma apestosa.

-Le gusta mi perfume, extranjero?- preguntó Miguel con sorna para hacerlo hablar y perder todo el aire recolectado, Izumida lo miró fastidiado y siguió corriendo mas "El Zorrillo" copiaba su ritmo y ninguno tomaba ventaja.

En medio de las calurosas vías cercadas por cultivos de frutales, piscinas y hoteles la lucha seguía. De repente Miguel huyó a toda velocidad y Touichirou aceleró todo lo posible para capturarle mas cuando llegó él lo aventajó nuevamente, así transcurrieron varios kilómetros que desesperaban al pestañudo.

Faltando 10 kilómetros para la meta lograron encontrarse otra vez y por tercera ocasión Miguel aumentaba la peste que emanaba de su cuerpo, gradualmente Izumida sentía que sus pulmones no daban más, el aire se le terminaba, no podía respirar y un mareo se apoderaba de su organismo... él pedaleaba lentamente por inercia y tomando ventaja de los hechos Miguel lo rebasó sonriendo con malicia.

Mucho más atrás los chicos del Naranjo lograban salir paso a paso del pelotón con la ayuda del capitán Kike, para su infortunio el terror entre ellos aumentó notablemente cuando pasó la moto con el anuncio de los resultados parciales, Izumida en medio de su mareo perdía tres valiosos minutos con relación a su contrincante.

Volviendo a los kilómetros finales del sprint, la atmósfera en torno al musculoso se purificaba por la ausencia de Miguel y estando a punto de caer desmayado sintió dos corrientazos en su pectoral izquierdo.

-Frank, Qué ocurre?- Averiguó Touichirou. Viéndose solo en medio de la carretera dedujo qué estaba pasando y retomó su camino a toda velocidad supliéndose dé más oxígeno e invocando a sus abdominales a viva voz.

Cuando él vio a Miguel a lo lejos le pidió a Andy y a Frank que tuvieran discreción, igualmente el se calló, cerró su maillot y avanzó sigiloso como un disparo con silenciador. Miguel pedaleaba relajado creyendo que la meta era sólo suya y no imaginaba quién venía en camino a cinco kilómetros de la meta; Izumida pasó a Miguel como la veloz y larga lanza que era, éste golpeó rabioso el manillar de su bicicleta y se encaminó a seguirlo para aniquilarlo con su horrible olor.

Un campo de rosas y azahares llenaba la vía y varios metros atrás el tóxico hedor amenazaba con destruirlo. Miguel arrepentido de haber disminuido la velocidad en ausencia de su rival blasfemaba sin cesar viendo que su reinado en el sprint podía acabar ese día, sin embargo había una gran curva esperando a los ciclistas y ésta ayudaría al Zorrillo a recuperar tiempo.

La temible curva inició, no era muy cerrada pero sí era muy grande, a uno de sus extremos estaba una gran montaña rocosa y erosionada y del otro lado solamente una angosta barda metálica que daba a un enorme precipicio. Touichirou fue prevenido por Frank del peligro que había en caso de dar un mal paso o no manejar las curvas adecuadamente, el amo obedeció la señal mas por ser cuidadoso poco a poco fue alcanzado por Miguel, un veterano en las curvas peligrosas.

\- Me extrañó mucho pestañitas? - Le preguntó irónicamente y con el fin de arrinconarlo hacia la barda se ubicó a su derecha y otra vez fortalecía su mal olor.

El extranjero vio el letrero de 2.5 km a la meta, él ansioso de ganar y salvar su vida escapó con todas sus fuerzas de su rival, éste lo perseguía airado y en menos de nada se aproximaron al último kilómetro, allí Miguel desesperado activó su aura en forma de zorrillo: sus abundantes y canosas vellosidades se endurecieron para hacer su cuerpo más aerodinámico y sus ojos marrón y verde brillaron con maldad cuando él gruñó como un poseído.

-Sprint muscular! Andy, Frank, Fabián!- Izumida convocó a todos sus músculos y sin importar el espantoso olor del rival exclamaba repetidamente su palabra clave mientras rodaba con todas sus energías luciendo un aura azul brillante.

La nariz del diablo estaba a sólo 100 metros de distancia y nadie quería perder el puesto de control; el imperio de la venganza y el de la perseverancia seguían enfrentándose hasta que llegaron a la meta, justamente por debajo de aquella siniestra formación rocosa.

El ganador obtuvo el triunfo por casi medio neumático de ventaja.

Abrió sus brazos victorioso...

Y lloró de alegría dedicando la victoria a todo pulmón a cierto mentor pelirrojo.

La revolución de las flores perfumadas había derrocado a la dictadura de la peste.

\- Ahora sí me retiraré en paz.- Fue la última declaración de Miguel a Izumida y se detuvo para retroceder al pelotón. A sus 27 años por fin encontró la horma de su zapatos.

Pasados unos minutos los resultados fueron presentados por los altavoces, en el Naranjo los pobladores gritaron eufóricos, los integrantes del equipo chocaron sus manos con entusiasmo y avanzaron en búsqueda del sprinter vencedor.

En pocos minutos iniciaría la montaña y Kike se encargaría de seguir llevando la antorcha de la gloria.

Cuando el equipo se encontró todos felicitaron a Izumida, éste alentó a su capitán para que ganara el siguiente puesto y dicho todo lo necesario el nuevo participante se fue rápidamente.

En esta ocasión la meta era a la salida del municipio de Fresal con una altimetría de más de dos mil metros y una distancia de cuarenta kilómetros desde el primer puesto de control.

Terminado el sprint una manada de escaladores corría frenética tratando de alcanzar al veloz joven de maillot naranja y él consciente de lo que pasaba daba todo de sí.

De los quinientos metros de altura los corredores fueron pasando gradualmente a los mil metros con un clima más fresco para pedalear, en ese punto alguien más se fue acercando a Kike, era un pedalista de uniforme rojo y negro, de piel mulata, largas rastas en su cabello y enorme sonrisa.

\- Ajá Díaz, por qué tan solo?- Fue el saludo del rival costeño.

Le conocían como "Pedro Macondo" antiguo integrante del Naranjo y mentor de Kike.

Era evidente la sorpresa del actual capitán del Naranjo quien a punta de bromas pesadas y retos humillantes y burlescos perfeccionó su técnica quedándose con la frustración de no superar al confianzudo maestro, mas ese día tenía el chance de desquitarse.

Kike se aproximó a Pedro y con rapidez le dio una fuerte nalgada y le haló los shorts para soltarlos haciendo que el resorte chocara con la espalda de su rival.

-Esas bromas no me gustan...- Contestó el moreno fingiendo seriedad.

Enrique había abierto la caja de Pandora.

En castigo a su intento de broma Macondo lanzó uno de sus retos burleteros: Si Kike perdía el puesto de montaña esa misma noche él y todos sus compañeros debían pedalear desnudos del Naranjo a Fresal.

El antiguo aprendiz recordó la crueldad de otras penitencias que vivió como recorrer el pueblo vestido de mujer o escalar ebrio, él no quería que sus amigos pasaran por eso y se propuso luchar para evitarlo.

La carrera de montaña iba por la mitad y pedaleando como en los viejos tiempos los dos avanzaron entre risas y chanzas, parecían estar de paseo en vez de una competencia, sin embargo ambos tenían sus ases bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto la moto con los resultados parciales reapareció informando que los dos escaladores figuraban en empate. Héctor e Iván se preocuparon bastante ya que ellos conocían a Pedro y su forma de distraer a sus contrincantes usando su facultad para conversar.

-Estos dos otra vez echando chisme!- Se quejó Héctor con molestia.

Y la zozobra se asomó nuevamente al equipo del Naranjo.

El duelo entre Pedro y Enrique aunque relajado iba muy nivelado, el escalador del Fresal también tenía sus estrategias para vencer y al parecer le estaban funcionando. Se fueron los kilómetros conversando para tratar de sacar información a su rival y ascendiendo la empinada vía que rodeaba la montaña y daba paso a la meseta donde estaba Cuidad Capital.

Tres kilómetros antes de la meta Pedro atacó y dejó hablando solo a Kike, éste sintiéndose como un estúpido por caer en su trampa clásica huyó a alcanzarlo.

\- Lucho! Cochise! Despierten ya! - Gritó Enrique a sus muslos pocos metros antes de igualar a Pedro, subió dos marchas y su aura del escarabajo venenoso comenzó a despertar.

Las piernas de Kike giraban rápidamente sobrepasando la cadencia y velocidad de su anterior maestro, el moreno rió entusiasmado y poco a poco fue alistándose para dar el ataque final conocido como "El zarpazo del león oscuro".

La táctica de Enrique era agotar a Pedro con sus aumentos bruscos de velocidad y marchas mientras que éste seguía a su rival como a una presa huyendo de la fiera que le acechaba.

Kike tomó más ventaja a un kilómetro y medio del puesto de control usando su último cambio de la bicicleta, ahí estaban los pobladores del Fresal esperando a su representante para apoyarlo; con sólo ver sus caras de angustia se emocionó más pero no contaba con que Pedro no deseaba quedar mal ante sus seguidores y repentinamente lo alcanzó quedando sólo 750m.

\- Ya los veré corriendo esta noche en pelotas!- Exclamó Pedro divertido y usó la última marcha de su bicicleta superando a Kike con rapidez.

Enrique deseaba evitar la vergüenza a toda costa y aumentó de nuevo su cadencia al máximo logrando igualarlo, así estuvieron hasta que faltaron 150 metros. Kike como un escarabajo en vuelo desplegó sus alas para llegar a la meta mas no conseguía alejarse lo suficiente y Pedro estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar la línea final.

El capitán del Naranjo urgido de salvar su honor se paró del sillín y se agachó lo más que pudo hasta que su crespa cabeza quedó más allá del manillar logrando la victoria por unos milímetros que necesitaron ser verificados por el jurado.

El escarabajo ciervo venenoso superaba a su propio maestro "El león oscuro" rompiendo así la frontera entre los dos.

\- Eche, de donde aprendió esas mañas?- Preguntó el otrora mentor a su aprendiz.

Cuando Kike se disponía a relatar la influencia de cierto extranjero en su forma de ver el ciclismo el moreno empezó a desplomarse cansado hacia un lado; mandando al demonio las fechorías que le hizo en el pasado el vencedor lo tomó por la cintura y lo arrastró lentamente hacia el punto de hidratación más cercano.

Todo era por la amistad y sus enseñanzas que lo llevaron a la cumbre.

Anunciado el veredicto del premio de montaña los chicos del Naranjo se ilusionaron bastante, estaban a sólo 20 kilómetros de la meta y ganando los puestos de montaña y sprint se sentían llenos de optimismo; Izumida pensaba si vería otra vez una tripleta de victorias como la del primer día de su último interescolar en Japón.

\- Vamos "Zipa" Iván! - Le gritó Héctor al elegido de tomar la meta y éste se fue percinándose mientras el grandulón tiraba de él.

Los demás equipos todavía no se daban por vencidos en especial el ganador del año anterior, un grupo de maillots blancos con lunares negros originario del poblado del Arrozal. Al mejor estilo de Kyoto Fushimi guardaban sus energías para el final de la carrera y así dar la gran sorpresa en el podio.

A falta de un corredor mandaron dos muy expertos en aterrorizar y sobrepasar a sus contrincantes con su velocidad.

Usualmente Iván era el lanzador del equipo mas en esta fase de la carrera los roles con Héctor cambiaron por las habilidades del joven sacristán como conocer la vía de memoria junto a su excelente visión y rapidez sigilosa, por otro lado Héctor con su gran tamaño y altura bloqueaba el viento a su compañero para darle mayor velocidad en su camino a la meta.

\- Faltando 10 kilómetros nos dan los últimos termos y yo lo dejaré 5 kilómetros después! - ordenaba el lanzador.

Ambos iban completamente solos y tenían la seguridad de ganar las justas, luego de varios minutos llegaron al último punto de hidratación donde sólo estaba Carito con algunos termos con agua; Héctor recibió su dotación con algo de torpeza y desafortunadamente ocurrió lo peor con Iván, la novata chica por querer alcanzarlo tropezó y cayó al asfalto, él conociendo su predisposición a deshidratarse más de lo normal y con agua insuficiente en sus botellas se detuvo, ayudó a parar a la muchacha quien le dio sus vituallas.

\- Tenga cuidado niña - Le dijo y retomó su camino.

Casi un kilómetro más adelante iba su compañero que creía estar halando de él.

\- "Zipa" a los 5 kilómetros se va! - Exclamó Héctor.

Al no oír respuesta alguna giró el rostro con preocupacion dándose cuenta que Iván no estaba tras de él, entre groserías y quejas de la estrategia de su capitán se vio obligado a continuar en solitario porque según el plan alguien del Naranjo debía alcanzar la meta a como diera lugar.

Ambos pedalistas tenían unos 500 metros de diferencia, una distancia tan corta como crucial. Héctor avanzaba y un nuevo obstáculo surgía en el camino de Iván: Los introvertidos competidores del Arrozal por fin lograban alcanzarlo.

Sin mediar palabra lo bloquearon por delante y por detrás, él fingiendo que no haría nada por superarlos pedaleó unos dos minutos entre ellos y vio cómo el que estaba atrás saltó raudo para capturar a Héctor.

La visión privilegiada tanto de día como de noche le mostró al todo terreno el aviso que indicaba los 5 kilómetros mucho antes que su contrincante y se preparó para atacar. Cuando cruzaron el letrero el salió por su amigo tomando la izquierda con la discreción del vuelo de la lechuza y la rapidez del águila lanzándose en picada a cazar su alimento. Lo encontró un kilómetro después en un duelo muy ajustado contra el otro participante de maillot blanco, mientras que su anterior rival les seguía a treinta metros de diferencia.

Viéndolos muy abstraídos en su enfrentamiento continuó su trayecto y a tres kilómetros mostró su fuerza con dos palabras del idioma de sus raíces muiscas cuando se vio sitiado por la presión helada de su oponente que amenazaba con dejarlo congelado en la vía.

\- _Tygua - simte! _\- El águila y su majestuosidad junto con el vuelo de la lechuza capaz de cortar el viento abrían sus enormes alas para subir con presteza y huir del frío invierno que estaba por llegar.

Los últimos dos kilómetros fueron una lucha aguerrida: Iván llevaba la ventaja y era escoltado por el gélido ciclista de blanco, Héctor y el otro representante del Arrozal.

Una amplia y contaminante zona industrial y un vistoso cartel les daba la bienvenida a Ciudad Capital junto a avisos de luces LED que cambiaron los mensajes sobre prevención vial por frases apoyando el deporte local.

Hubo un momento en que los cuatro aspirantes al título estaban pedaleando empatados, Iván angustiado de perder la victoria posó su mano sobre el crucifijo que llevaba colgado al cuello y sintiendo la energía de su Dios aceleró encomendándose a Él y a sus antepasados aborígenes, le siguió Héctor para custodiarlo y tras de ellos los de maillots blancos.

Después de kilómetro y medio los efectos de la altimetría de 2400 metros y la atmósfera contaminada hicieron sus estragos entre todos a excepción de Iván quien tenía la ventaja de conocer el trayecto y llevarse bien con las alturas, a su lado estaba uno de sus contrincantes quién empezaba a respirar a bocanadas y a jadear por el brusco cambio de altura, situación aprovechada por el nativo para escapar otra vez.

A pesar del ahogamiento su rival lo seguía como una rémora hasta que a cincuenta metros de la meta apareció su otro compañero a dificultar la situación.

Quedaban cuarenta, treinta, veinte metros... y el empate triple continuaba; de repente Iván decidió lanzar sus indispensables termos para perder peso.

En los últimos diez metros del sprint final él aceleró con todas sus fuerzas abriendo nuevamente sus alas.

Cinco centímetros y un litro de agua fueron suficientes para determinar el ganador.

A diferencia de la mayoría de ciclistas el triunfador no gritó ni estiró sus brazos con felicidad sino que juntó sus manos y agachó su rostro como si estuviera orando y canalizando las gratas sensaciones que le producía el éxito.

En el momento de la premiación subió primero el equipo del Naranjo a recibir sus medallas en medio de los aplausos del público, Touichirou no pudo contener las lágrimas de la emoción y Kike no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, desde que él había ingresado al equipo siendo menor de edad su equipo no había recibido los laureles del triunfo. Este año la victoria era tan dulce como las naranjas y tan fragante como los azahares.

Entre el público ruidoso se hallaban camuflados dos pudientes y mañosos jóvenes que hacían parte del pasado de Izumida, enterados de quién fue el ganador y de que el sprinter no había retornado melancólico a su patria volvieron discretamente a la capital a planear su revancha en las Nacionales de Enero.

Atendidos los medios y recogidas las pertenencias de los triunfadores y su staff los jeeps se los llevaron de vuelta, en el camino todos reían y celebraban su gran hazaña. Kike sacó de su mochila una licorera metálica y empezó a repartir alcohol a diestra y siniestra, todos aceptaban el licor menos Izumida. Ya entonados los chicos y aproximándose a su pueblo el pestañudo lanzó un grito aterrador:

\- Abu! La policía!

Un retén de la autoridad detuvo los dos jeeps y fueron obligados a ubicarse a un lado de la vía. Como pudieron escondieron la licorera y fingieron compostura.

La falta de algunos documentos de los jeeps, el olor a alcohol y el comportamiento achispado de sus ocupantes eran causas más que suficientes para ser llevados en una patrulla, por tal motivo los vehículos fueron arrastrados por unas grúas y los jóvenes fueron subidos a dos pick-ups oficiales hacia la comisaría.

Todos se quejaban del trato recibido después de la victoria en el Regional y Touichirou no paraba de llorar angustiado imaginando las consecuencias de ese acto en el que no tuvo ningún vínculo, se veía regresando a Japón en medio de la temida desaprobación y la vergüenza.

-Ustedes no saben quiénes somos nosotros?- Exclamaba Héctor rabioso a los policías y antes de que se pusiera a blasfemar como él sólo sabía hacerlo sus amigos le taparon la boca para no empeorar la situación.

Izumida mientras tanto se cubría el rostro y acongojado esperó a que los automóviles los llevaran a su nuevo e inefable destino...

**N/A**

* La nariz del diablo es real, se encuentra ubicada en el sector del Boquerón, vía Bogotá-Melgar. Se dice que la roca nunca pudo ser destruida por los constructores de la vía y que este sitio es muy peligroso para los vehículos.

* Costeño: Proveniente de la costa norte colombiana donde están ciudades como Cartagena y Barranquilla, su dialecto se parece un poco al de Cuba o República Dominicana. Allá son comunes las muletillas " Ajá" y " Eche" que equivalen a "Hey" u " Oye!".

* Macondo: Sitio de ficción de varias obras de Gabriel García Márquez.

*Zipa: Título de nobleza utilizado en la cultura muisca, que se desarrolló en Bogotá y sitios aledaños en la época prehispánica.

* Tygua- simte: Águila y Lechuza en muisca.


	7. Índice de personajes

**ÍNDICE DE PERSONAJES: **

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL DORSAL 14:**

Hola estimados lectores!

Pronto volverá el fanfic "Una nueva oportunidad para el dorsal 14" que había estado en pausa por un tiempo,así que antes de su regreso les presento este índice de personajes (Incluyendo a Touichirou Izumida) para que conozcamos y recordemos a quienes han participado anteriormente e imaginemos qué podría pasar después del capítulo más reciente.

Sin más preámbulos iniciemos!

_**Equipo del Naranjo:**_

**Kike:**

Nombre: Enrique Díaz Hernández

Edad: 20 años

Estatura: 1.70 mts

Peso: 65 kg

Cumple años el 24 de diciembre

Soltero

Ocupación: Agricultor en la hacienda de su familia, se encarga de los cultivos de frutales. También es capitán del equipo de ciclismo del Naranjo.

Es el hermano gemelo de Carito.

Especialidad ciclística: Escalador

Le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y es muy serio como capitán, es muy selectivo con sus amistades y tiene una ligera tendencia al alcoholismo.

Ganó el puesto de montaña del regional de Octubre.

Aura: Escarabajo ciervo venenoso, se activa cuando invoca a sus muslos Lucho y Cochise. Con esta aura se encarga de agotar físicamente a sus rivales a través de sus bruscos cambios de velocidad y marchas.

**Carito:**

Nombre: Carolina Díaz Hernández

Edad: 20 años

Estatura: 1.68 mts

Peso: 63 kg

Soltera

Ocupación: Agricultora junto a su hermano, también ayuda a su madre en las labores del hogar.

Es alegre, amistosa, recatada, muy carismática y sencilla, aunque es algo torpe tiene muchas habilidades para el baile. Le llueven los admiradores pero ninguno le gusta porque los considera ordinarios y borrachos, ella en realidad ama a Izumida.

**Héctor O "Toro":**

Nombre: Héctor Toro Bravo

Edad: 25 años

Estatura: 1.80 mts

Peso: 75 kg

Casado

Ocupación: Panadero, tiene su propio negocio, se llama "El Toro Bravo" el cual viene de generaciones anteriores.

A su esposa la conocen como la "Señora Lu" y con ella tiene una niña pequeña.

Especialidad ciclística: Todo terreno

Es malgeniado, impulsivo y grosero con sus rivales y algunas veces con sus amigos o clientes, pero con su familia es muy cariñoso y diligente. Cuando se emborracha es algo morboso.

Aura: El Toro Bravo: Para él la meta es como un malvado torero de quien desea vengarse con una fuerte embestida que lo haga volar a la otra dimensión.

**Iván o "Zipa": **

Nombre: Iván Sastoque

Edad: 23 años

Estatura: 1.72 mts

Peso: 66 kg

Soltero

Ocupación: Sacristán en la iglesia del pueblo, suele encabezar las procesiones con su incensario.

Es de ascendencia indígena y se siente orgulloso de ello, curiosamente también es muy católico.

Especialidad ciclística: Todo terreno, su mentor es Héctor.

Es muy decente,calmado y espiritual, sólo habla lo necesario mas en las carreras se da a conocer su gran fortaleza. Es muy hábil con la contabilidad. Ganó el regional de Octubre.

Aura: Águila-lechuza (Tygua-simte en muisca) Es veloz como el águila al capturar a su presa y silencioso como la lechuza en su vuelo, además le ayuda su privilegiada visión y su facilidad al manejar en lugares de gran altura.

**Izumida:**

Nombre: Touichirou Izumida ( En el pueblo algunos lo llaman "Toshiro")

Edad: Cumplirá 19 años

Estatura: 1.71 mts

Peso: 62 kg

En una relación a distancia con Shinkai

Ocupación: Auxiliar de agricultura y jardinería en la finca "La Policarpa" propiedad de sus amigos Kike y Carito, durante un tiempo reemplazó al mensajero a caballo del pueblo.

Viene egresado de la Academia Hakone a hacer un intercambio deportivo como egresado ilustre, inicialmente se quedaría en Ciudad Capital pero decepcionado del tramposo equipo de este lugar aceptó la invitación de Kike a participar en el equipo del Naranjo. Ganó el premio de sprint en el regional de Octubre.

Especialidad ciclística: Sprinter, es el vice-capitán del club.

Es fuerte, amable, persistente, educado, sensible y desea superar su tiene muchos seguidores no dejará de seguir puliendo su aspecto físico y mental. A falta de takoyaki ama los pasteles horneados de pollo que venden en la panadería del pueblo y le fascina entrenar en las noches a la orilla del río.

Aura: Sprint muscular y pedalear con la contundencia de una larga lanza. (Abu! Ready go!)

_**Rivales:**_

**Miguel:**

Nombre: Miguel Rosas "El Zorrillo del Limonar"

Edad: 27 años

Estatura: 1.62 mts

Peso: 58 kg

Soltero ( Y con razón!)

Proveniente del Limonar, sitio vecino del Naranjo y con el que tienen una relación complicada. En su familia hay personajes muy destacados para el pueblo, desde luego él no se queda atrás.

Especialidad ciclística: Sprint, es el elemento más importante de su equipo por sus habilidades.

Arrogante, triunfalista, de mirada ruda, se siente acomplejado por su mal olor y su físico ( La gente cree que tiene más de 30 años, para colmos nunca ha tenido novia) situaciones que manifiesta a través del sarcasmo y las malas intenciones.

Aura: Zorrillo, a través de su intensa peste debilita y molesta a sus contrincantes hasta hacerlos perder la conciencia o rendirse,y en los momentos de mayor intensidad endurece su abundante vello corporal para hacerse más aerodinámico, por este motivo es muy temido en las carreras de ciclismo en el estado de Arboleda. Se enfrentó a Izumida por el premio de sprint en el regional de Octubre.

**Pedro "Macondo":**

Nombre: Pedro Ripoll

Edad: 25 años

Estatura: 1.74 mts

Peso: 68 kg

Soltero

Nació en la costa norte y en su adultez se fue a vivir al interior, más exactamente al Naranjo, pero se dio cuenta que lo suyo era la fría montaña y se radicó en el pueblo del Fresal.

Charlatán, bromista y muy alegre. Fue mentor de Kike. Cuando entrena suele llevar un pequeño parlante donde escucha reggae y vallenato.

Aura: León oscuro, con el que sigue a sus rivales como si fueran una presa, además obtiene ventaja en la meta al estirar la mano como el zarpazo de este animal. Por otro lado le gusta distraer a sus contrincantes armándoles conversación. Fue el rival de Kike por el premio de montaña en el regional de Octubre.

_**Nuevos personajes: Qué sorpresas nos traerán?**_

*Mauro: Escalador

* Javier o "Javi": Sprinter

* Reina del Limonar:

* Tatiana:

* Camila:

Hagan sus apuestas y estén pendientes del siguiente episodio perteneciente a la trilogía:

"Frenéticas ferias y fiestas", ya supimos qué ocurrió en el regional de Octubre, pero... qué seguirá? Qué será de Izumida y sus amigos?

Cada mes tendremos una actualización!

Desafortunadamente esta plataforma no permite subir imágenes, pueden verlas en Wattpad y AO3.

Agradecimientos especiales a Shinigami_Himura por el diseño gráfico de fondos y detalles.

Imagen de fondo y portada de este trabajo: Satoshi Oreki.

Diseño y creación de personajes: Purple_Paus.


	8. La foto de la furia

**CAPÍTULO 6.2 : LA FOTO DE LA FURIA**

_"Tan sólo dime que me amas _

_Y dejaré de aullarle a la luna _

_Que entiendes mucho más que yo _

_A este mundo y sus criaturas_

_Arráncame el corazón _

_Sácame de este lugar _

_Y llévame muy lejos _

_Rodéame de espejos _

_Quiero ver solo tu reflejo_

_Obsesión, obsesión _

_Una burla del destino _

_Te puso en mi camino_

_Por eso, obsesión, obsesión _

_Cuando no estas conmigo_

_Tu eres mi obsesión"_

_( Fragmento de la canción " Obsesión" de Miguel Mateos)_

🚨 Alerta de escenas lime y spoilers sutiles del manga

Las patrullas se detuvieron atrás de la iglesia del Naranjo y no en la estación de policía como creían, allí los esperaba quien menos imaginaban.

-Felicidades señores, lo que han hecho me deja sin palabras.-

Les dijo un hombre de avanzada edad y vestido con elegante camisa y pantalón blancos. Era el alcalde del pueblo.

\- Señor Alcalde... nosotros no queríamos...- Trató de argumentar Kike pero no podía hablar debido al miedo.

El político dio gracias a la autoridad por traer a los ciclistas ante su presencia y explicó el verdadero motivo de esa captura.

-Ustedes son unos héroes y merecen ser recibidos con todos los méritos- afirmó el gobernante y disculpándose por el gran susto causado por el operativo policial los encaminó a una gran carroza decorada con frutas recién cosechadas; ellos sin quererlo terminarían encabezando el desfile frutal más importante del año.

Al igual que las carreras de ciclismo, ver la ceremonia desde un lado de la plaza del pueblo era muy distinto a hacer parte de ésta; Touichirou quien ansiaba ver ese evento donde la cosecha del año se transformaba en estatuas y figuras rebosaba de felicidad, no sólo veía desde su carroza las obras frutales y las comparsas sino que también él y sus compañeros eran reconocidos como no ocurrió en Hakone.

Los saludos al público y las selfies entre amigos abundaron junto a los vítores y los estallidos de la pirotecnia, El Naranjo les agradecía haber conseguido ese título y confiaban que obtendrían el éxito en las nacionales. Cuando el sol se ocultó la parada triunfal concluía. Era sábado en la noche y el plan de todos los habitantes sería irse de fiesta, mas los agotados ciclistas debían sacrificar la parranda ya que tenían misiones establecidas. Kike se fue a acompañar a su hermana Carolina en su función de edecán durante el desfile en traje de baño del reinado y los demás tomaron rumbo hacia la panadería de Héctor a fabricar los pasteles y mazapanes para vender al día siguiente en el bazar de las ferias y fiestas, ellos sabían que ahora más que nunca requerían dinero con el fin de costear su próxima competencia y sus gastos correspondientes.

Antes de la medianoche salieron los jóvenes panaderos a sus casas con la intención de descansar a pierna suelta después de una carrera épica, su celebración y de elaborar el triple de productos para la venta. El domingo los esperaba con una nueva jornada agotadora y desafiante.

\- _"Toshiro"_ venga! Se acerca la alborada!- Kike invitaba al extranjero a ver la particular celebración.

Junto al espectacular amanecer llanero con tonos naranja, amarillo y un sol dorado llegó una banda papayera que se detuvo frente a la hacienda de Kike y Carito, ellos junto a Izumida observaban todo desde el tejado sentados como tres gatos curiosos.

\- Por nuestra reina Carolina y los campeones Enrique Díaz y_"Toshiro" _ Izumida! - Gritó uno de los músicos, alguien lanzó dos cohetes y empezaron a tocar una canción muy alegre, cuando se empezaron a retirar para seguir despertando al pueblo los tres muchachos les agradecieron a viva voz.

Acabado el desayuno, el pestañudo y Kike se dirigieron en sus bicicletas a la plaza principal con el objetivo de ayudar a sus compañeros a armar el puesto de ventas en el bazar, todos estaban menos Iván quién debía colaborar arduamente en la iglesia que realizaba la procesión de la Virgen de los Azahares.

El puesto quedó listo y mientras la gente celebraba a su patrona los chicos iniciaron sus ventas. En algún momento vieron pasar la enorme y decorada imagen religiosa cargada por una decena de hombres acompañados por una banda de guerra y delante de todo el séquito a un modesto joven nativo de hábito blanco moviendo de un lado a otro un humeante incensario plateado, él era el campeón del Regional de Octubre.

Izumida obligado por sus compromisos junto a Carolina en el reinado se marchó después del almuerzo a ensayar la coreografía del concurso de talentos y alistarse para la velada de coronación, Kike lo acompañó a la finca.

La tarde se fue bailando, probando vestidos y ensayando para la ansiada noche. Llegada la hora de irse los tres jóvenes y sus ayudantes se desplazaron en un microbús hasta la plaza del pueblo, allí estaba instalada la enorme tarima que con sólo verla hizo sudar frío a Touichirou.

\- Por favor muévanse! Me falta el peinado!- Gritaba Carito enardecida porque en escasos minutos iniciaba el desfile de fantasía y ella no estaba lista.

\- Puedo ayudarles en algo? - Preguntó una voz serena y varonil, era Izumida quien ya se había puesto su traje.

Mientras la chica era maquillada y peinada el joven les pasaba a los ayudantes las cintas y flores para decorar su crespa y castaña cabellera.

\- Estás f-abu-losa! Vamos! - Dijo él entusiasmado al verla lista y se retiraron hacia los telones donde aguardaban otras participantes.

Cuando fueron anunciados salieron a tarima disimulando el pánico escénico finalmente opacado por sus yukatas, las cuales sorprendieron al público en especial a las chicas. Ella llevaba una color naranja con adornos dorados donde sobresalía un sol reluciente en la parte inferior y él una azul oscura con apliques plateados en los que destacaba la luna complementado con un sensual escote por donde se asomaban Andy y Frank a ver a la escandalosa audiencia.

Recorrido el escenario se despidieron con una amable reverencia al mejor estilo japonés y volvieron a los camerinos a disponerse para el concurso de talentos.El ambiente tras el escenario parecía el juicio final: gente gritando, otros corrían con diversos objetos entre sus brazos, también se percibían discusiones y sonidos de aparatos eléctricos en medio de una temperatura ambiente elevada.

Carito y Touichirou subieron nuevamente a la tarima, ella enfundada en un traje corto y tallado con el mismo color de la yukata del que se desprendían flecos lisos y lo decoraban encajes crespos y él luciendo un frac blanco con chaleco y corbatín naranja que realzaban sus fornidos atributos; mirando con más detalle los hombres piropeaban a la hermosa chica y las mujeres lanzaban gritos desaforados cuando veían al sprinter con su elegancia característica; algo que impactó al joven en esos pocos segundos fue ver un enorme cartel con su rostro dibujado de perfil el cual era llevado por un grupo de chicas, él era consciente de su popularidad pero eso iba mucho más allá de su imaginación, sentía que en vez de estar una simple agricultora y un ciclista sobre esa tarima se encontraban dos estrellas de rock.

" Oye, te hablo desde la prisión!"- sonaron los compases iniciales de la canción y su presentación empezó.

Usando pasos rápidos combinados con acrobacias básicas transcurrió casi la mitad de la danza.

" Adelante,atrás"...

"Sprint,retroceso"...

" Peso a la izquierda"

"Tomo manillar"...

"Subo pesas"

"Abu!"...

Pensaba Touichirou con el fin de recordar cada uno de los pasos en orden, aunque estaba un poco tensionado sonreía ligeramente a diferencia de su compañera que desparramaba alegría.

Aceleraron los compases y con ello el ímpetu de los bailarines, de los grises ojos de Izumida emanaban azules llamas competitivas, sonaron los instrumentos de viento y las acrobacias subieron de complejidad, Andy y Frank le indicaban al pelinegro el camino adecuado para el truco más importante de la presentación. El joven invocó de un grito a toda su musculatura teniendo a Carito entre sus brazos y la lanzó hacia el techo...

Los segundos que ella levitó en los aires fueron eternos, el público que estaba cantando y bailando se quedó pasmado, ella bajó y cayó en el punto exacto de partida y un gran aplauso hizo retumbar la plaza del pueblo.

" Solo con mi pena, solo en mi condena"... esa línea de la canción que danzaba el pestañudo le hacía recordar su situación después de sus dos interescolares y entusiasmado por superar ese pasado, rememorando la victoria del día anterior y olvidando la tensión generada por esa coreografía lo dio todo en los últimos acordes de la canción, para cerrar tomó a su pareja, de un envión la alzó y la sentó sobre un hombro y ambos estiraron sus brazos con imponencia. En medio de una ovación rotunda bajaron al camerino otra vez, la joven abrazó impulsivamente al extranjero para felicitarlo y él sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar palideció del susto.

Llegó un número musical antes del desfile en traje de gala, Touichirou y Kike estaban relajados ya que no saldrían más a escena. El grupo a presentarse combinaba música llanera y rock y cómo no, uno de sus integrantes era el escalador Mauro, un guitarrista talentoso, los tres se saludaron rápidamente mientras el músico subía a la tarima y junto a los escalones laterales de la plataforma se quedaron los dos amigos a ver su presentación.

Con "Alma llanera" el grupo musical calentó los ánimos de los espectadores y con un solo feroz de guitarra eléctrica Mauro hizo temblar al escenario y la plaza.

\- Algún día le veremos escalar las cumbres, yo que he sido su mentor lo he analizado muy bien... él es el hijo del terremoto.-

Opinaba Kike al ver cómo se asombraba Izumida con la presión emergente de las notas que interpretaba el metalero.

Finalizado el intermedio musical, las candidatas se alinearon tras el escenario para el siguiente desfile. Carito luciendo su inseparable color anaranjado llevaba un traje largo con un generoso escote en la espalda y su cabello crespo y exótico era decorado con una diadema dorada, delante de ella estaba una chica de pelo negro liso con un vestido verde y una banda sobre su torso donde se veía un nombre ingrato: "Limonar".

\- Tal vez nos hayan ganado ayer en el Regional y en esa carrera de caballos de hace meses, pero de hoy no pasa nuestra revancha.- Amenazó desafiante esa chica a Carolina y poco a poco aproximaba su mano con uñas tan largas y puntudas como cuidadosamente decoradas.

\- Vamos a iniciar arreglando ese maquillaje...- Prosiguió aquella candidata, Carito aterrorizada desvió su rostro y se lo tapó con los brazos, del miedo no podía gritar y sus compañeras entendiendo lo malvada que solía ser la victimaria no se atrevían a meter paz.

Touichirou pasaba cuando vio la horrible escena e incapaz de mostrar indiferencia se acercó corriendo y le preguntó a su amiga qué ocurría mas quien contestó fue su verduga:

\- No pasa nada, simplemente quería arreglarle las pestañas! - Respondió con sarcasmo la pelinegra.

\- Arreglarle o arrancarle las pestañas?- interrogó enojado el joven y sorpresivamente la chica de traje verde le cambió el conversatorio.

\- Vea musculoso, sólo le digo una cosa: Lo de mi papá no se quedará así! Ni lo de mi primo tampoco! Hoy los pisotearemos en su propia casa! - Exclamó airada y le dio la espalda como si solamente le hubiera pedido la hora.

Kike tratando de pasar desapercibido caminaba ocultando el rostro con su kepis blanco, alcanzó a verle Izumida, lo llamó a toda voz y le dio una contundente advertencia:

\- La función del edecán es cuidar a su protegida! No la dejes sola otra vez porque está en peligro!- Y con los ojos señaló a la mujer quien les había amenazado. Dicho esto se retiró botando chispas y temblando de miedo ya que esa mujer venía a vengar al jinete llamado Chacal y al sprinter Miguel Rosas.

Al rato las candidatas desfilaron individualmente ante el público y el jurado, de las 20 opcionadas quedaron 10, Carito y la representante del Limonar se hallaban en ese grupo.

Luego se hicieron unas premiaciones menores entre las aspirantes, Naranjo se quedó con los premios más importantes como el de mejor traje de fantasía y el mejor show de talentos; las cosas pintaban bien para Carito pero no mucho para Touichirou recordando la temeraria apuesta que había hecho con su amiga: si ella ganaba el reinado serían novios.

Pasó otra intervención musical y mientras Carito era animada y retocada por sus ayudantes, el pestañudo por primera vez rogaba mentalmente para que ella no ganara, su amado Shinkai-san no merecía la traición.

De las diez preseleccionadas fueron eliminadas la mitad y las finalistas debían contestar una pregunta capciosa sobre temas como cultura general, actualidad, valores, etc.

\- Para usted señorita, quién es el habitante más ejemplar del Naranjo? - Era la pregunta del maestro de ceremonias a Carito. Ella escogió sin dudarlo a su hermano gemelo por su rol de capitán en el equipo de ciclismo y la victoria obtenida el día anterior. Kike se sintió halagado al oír la respuesta y todos sus paisanos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, tenían fe de que sería la ganadora.

La premiación inició, el quinto y cuarto lugar fueron anunciados, las representantes de Naranjo y Limonar aún no eran mencionadas. Sus nervios y odio mutuo aumentaban y junto a ellas una candidata más esperaba los resultados.

En el camerino Izumida fruncía el ceño estresado y cerraba tanto los puños que sus nudillos se veían blancos, como todos quería saber el final de esa contienda y prepararse para lo que viniera en camino.

El tercer lugar lo ganó la chica del Limonar, recibió la corona de mala gana y se ubicó rabiosa junto a las dos princesas.

\- Y la virreina es... Señorita Naranjo! - Se oyó decir al presentador y se notó una ligera decepción del público anfitrión.

La misteriosa aspirante del municipio de Cafetal había ganado el concurso de belleza.

Kike golpeó de un puñetazo la mesa del tocador provocando que saltaran los cosméticos que había encima y el pestañudo lloraba sin entender si era de tristeza por el fracaso de su amiga o de dicha por ganar la apuesta.

Cuando los medios locales fueron atendidos y todos estuvieron listos para irse el grupo se dividió en dos, el staff se retiró a divertirse en la noche alegre mientras que la virreina, el sprinter y el escalador se fueron a colaborar en el puesto de ventas del club de ciclismo; los dos primeros iban vestidos con sus yukatas con el fin de impulsar sus productos a la venta, obviamente por donde caminaban no pasaban desapercibidos.

\- Abu... Buenas noches. Los invitamos gentilmente para que...- Izumida trataba de convencer con educación a los turistas y habitantes a que compraran los pasteles y mazapanes usando un megáfono.

\- Traiga acá! Así no se anuncia! - Héctor le arrebató el aparato al extranjero y comenzó a gritar como si estuviera en una plaza de mercado:

\- Compre sus tortas japonesas! Mazapanes de licor japonés! Todo bien barato!-

La gente comenzó a arremolinarse en especial las mujeres quienes no podían resistirse a ver a Touichirou luciendo aquel traje típico. Todas querían comprarle al joven pero se estaba formando tal desorden que no podían atenderlas correctamente, entonces el pestañudo tuvo una idea, le quitó el altavoz a Héctor y ordenó a sus compradoras que hicieran una fila para llevarles personalmente los pasabocas.

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar y la fila estuvo casi lista. Gracias a los atributos del foráneo y su cortesía se vendió la mayoría de los productos, sus mejores compradoras como era de suponerse pertenecían a su club de fans.

Terminadas las entregas Izumida fue abordado por una despampanante mujer de cabello oscuro vestida con un revelador crop top y un minúsculo short de mezclilla. Era Camila, la presidenta del club de fans conocida por ser una devoradora de hombres quien creó este grupo con un único fin: atesorar al extranjero como su mayor trofeo en su colección de amantes. Después de saludarlo le pidió tomarse una foto con todas sus admiradoras y de una foto se pasó a siete con la excusa de que ninguna le gustaba.

Entre foto y foto la arriesgada chica paseaba discretamente su mano por el cuerpo esculpido de Touichirou llevada por un sutil estado de alicoramiento el cual le desaparecía la vergüenza. Inició pasando su mano de un hombro a Andy y lo palpó por encima de la tela mientras ella se mordía los labios, luego bajó la mano por la estrecha cintura y lentamente la acercó a una de sus nalgas y la apretó con silenciosa lujuria qué demostró cuando se relamió la boca... si estuviera sola con él habría gritado tan excitada como Komari en aquel duelo de sprint.

Él por cortesía no se quejaba, sin embargo llegó el momento donde tuvo que parar tal acoso. Camila iba acercando sus dedos hacia la entrepierna del sprinter imaginando que él no llevaba nada debajo de la yukata, él con suavidad le tomó la muñeca y pidió detener la sesión fotográfica.

\- Por qué haces esto? Abusas de mi confianza! - La reprendió con severidad molesto por la invasión a su espacio personal.

\- Si no tuvieras novia jamás dirías eso! Tú tienes algo con esa perdedora pelo de esponja!- Le respondió insolente su acosadora y sin pensarlo se acercó a Carito para agredirla, Touichirou preocupado salió a defenderla, eso hizo enojar aún más a la victimaria y usando su rol de líder lanzó un insensato grito de guerra:

\- A ellos!

En ese momento el alicoramiento, los latentes celos hacia la virreina y el deseo de quedarse con el extranjero provocaron que unas treinta mujeres empezaran a seguirlos frenéticamente mas hubo otro grupo cuyas integrantes no se unieron a tal locura y las dejaron pasar, sin embargo a última hora decidieron ir a su alcance porque no permitirían que a su ídolo se le tratara de ese modo.

Las ghettas impedían que Izumida y Carito corrieran a toda velocidad y urgidos las lanzaron hacia una de las aceras, su objetivo era llegar pronto a esconderse al salón comunal del que tenían una copia de las llaves.

Un poco más libres corrieron descalzos por el asfalto hirviente y sus pies se quemaban, sin embargo lograron tomar ventaja de sus perseguidoras. Después de correr unos tres bloques por detrás de los sitios que rodeaban la plaza vieron el salón comunal a lo lejos, para su infortunio todo se dificultó con un grito adolorido de Carito, había pisado un trozo de vidrio, su pie sangraba profusamente y perdieron varios minutos buscando una solución.

Touichirou angustiado al oír en la lejanía los gritos de las revoltosas mujeres arrancó varias cintas del cabello de la joven herida para usarlas como un vendaje provisional y sabiendo que ella no podría correr más la alzó en sus brazos e invocando a todos sus músculos la llevó a su destino.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera del salón comunal el aturdimiento se cebaba en el pestañudo, sus manos temblaban y no lograba abrir la puerta, así que Carito se vio obligada a ayudarle, ingresaron al salón y en pocos minutos escucharon a la turba acercarse sin saber dónde estaban ellos.

\- Guapo no te escondas! Sólo queremos estar contigo!-Se oía exclamar a Camila.

Ya era media noche y entre tantos acontecimientos Izumida olvidaba que sus compañeros de Hakone aguardaban en el videochat para felicitarlo en su cumpleaños; su celular comenzó a vibrar por los mensajes de sus amigos y él les pidió que lo esperaran una hora mientras solucionaba los imprevistos.

-_Pa__'qué_ lo asustaste así, buscona? - Era el reclamo de una chica de lentes a Camila.

\- Yo mando aquí y por eso él es mío! - Respondía enloquecida de poder la jefe del club de fans.

Y se dividió el gran tumulto en dos bandos los cuales se agredían mutuamente en plena calle.

Se oían gritos, botellazos, golpes y muchos insultos. Izumida sintiéndose muy culpable de aquella riña femenina pidió a Carito que llamara anónimamente a la policía antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Entretanto, él traía el botiquín del equipo de ciclismo para curar a la chica y a los pocos minutos llegaron varias patrullas que se llevaron a la turba enardecida.

\- Estás mejor?- Preguntó Touichirou a su acompañante al terminar de vendarle el pie lastimado, ella asintió y le dio las gracias por sus cuidados, él después de lavar sus manos y temeroso de que ella usara la soledad para alterar el final de la apuesta del reinado caminó hacia un balcón del lugar y desde su celular saludó a sus compañeros de la Academia Hakone quienes lo esperaban con ansias.

Después de ser felicitado efusivamente empezaron a conversar con alegría.

\- Y esa yukata qué? Ya les enseñaste a celebrar _matsuris_?- Indagó Arakita curioso.

Él les relató la gran aventura por la que había pasado el sábado y el domingo, les compartió fotos de la carrera regional y el vídeo enviado por sus amigos del Naranjo durante su presentación en el concurso de talentos recibiendo más elogios de sus compañeros.

\- Nos estás demostrando que eres muy fuerte. - Opinaba Fukutomi con seriedad.

\- Yo quiero aprender a bailar así, Tou-chan! - Exclamó Ashikiba impresionado, de hecho nadie podía creer los alcances del pestañudo en ese reto.

Un mensaje privado llegó al chat de Izumida, era Hayato.

" Quién fuera esa chica para ser tu pareja de baile... Felicidades Touichirou".

El pestañudo se ruborizó sintiéndose halagado.

" Shinkai-san, cuando quieras te enseño y así me podrás acompañar... Sabes? De verdad no sería lo mismo bailar con ella que contigo, tú eres mi compañero ideal para ese fin."

Y un ligero suspiro excitado brotó de su garganta pensando cómo sería danzar amacizado con el pelirrojo y ser alzado entre sus brazos mientras lo veía sonreír gustoso.

Todos se despidieron y prometieron reunirse en otra ocasión, pero Toudou-san se quedó unos minutos más con el objetivo de aconsejar al pestañudo sobre el chasco con sus fans.

" Izumida, tus seguidoras deben ser tus guardianas para protegerte y no tus verdugas para maltratarte, así que sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez".

Ese consejo fue más que suficiente en la orientación a un inexperto con el trato a sus admiradoras. Vistos y contestados todos los mensajes de los chats guardó su celular, apreció la jubilosa plaza del pueblo como un rey altivo observando sus dominios y del cielo surgieron ígneas flores coloridas y luminosas en medio de estallidos y silbidos.

A las tres de la mañana acabaron las celebraciones; Kike y Héctor atendiendo el mensaje enviado por Touichirou se dirigieron a buscarlo.

\- Qué pasó tortolitos? - Saludó Héctor a los refugiados azuzado por el morbo que le producía el licor.

Kike le contó a sus amigos que las ventas fueron un éxito y se encaminaron a llevar a Carito quien quedó dormida sobre un viejo pupitre por estar llorando en silencio las tristezas de esa espantosa noche.

A menos de un día para el final de las ferias y fiestas quedaba descansar y alistarse para las últimas actividades, entre éstas el cumpleaños de nuestro protagonista que inició de la forma más singular.

**N/A:**

El mencionado desfile de carrozas y estatuas frutales sí existe! Lo hacen en el municipio de Anolaima durante el Corpus Christi.

Alborada: Pequeño desfile de música, baile y pirotecnia por las calles de un pueblo, despierta temprano a los habitantes para recordarles que las fiestas han iniciado.

Papayera: Grupo musical generalmente pequeño que interpreta sus melodías en las verbenas y fiestas de pueblo de la Región Caribe de Colombia, aunque ya se ha popularizado en todo el país. Se compone principalmente de instrumentos de viento-metal y de instrumentos de percusión. Pocas veces usa voces. Su música es conocida como música papayera o música rajatabla.

Canción de la coreografía de Izumida: " El preso" de Fruko y sus tesos.


	9. Forjando mi futuro

**CAPÍTULO 6.3 FORJANDO MI FUTURO**

_" U__na rueda de la bicicleta gira_

_Y la otra rueda de la bicicleta gira_

_Con un guapo muchacho_

_Que levanta en la brisa_

_Su abierta camiseta__._

_Entre las ruedas_

_Se mueven sus muslos_

_Que asombran a las turistas_

_Que hunden a las pastoras en la melancolía_

_Que ena__rd__ecen a las adolescentes__._

_Así pasa uno la vida_

_Viendo __a __ese muchacho_

_Qu__e__ va sobre las ruedas de una bicicleta__, _

_Con el __maillot __al aire_

_Sus pectorales_

_Y sus muslos __que d__esesperan la noche__."_

_( A__daptación de__l poema "M__uchacha en bicicleta__" de Vicente Gervasi)_

La abundante subienda de naranjas demandaba trabajo extra en la hacienda, así fuera un día feriado se necesitaban organizar los copiosas pedidos a enviar a la capital y sitios cercanos. Llegado el mediodía Kike,su familia, Izumida y la servidumbre dieron por terminada la jornada laboral, se dispusieron para la cabalgata de cierre de las ferias y fiestas alistando los caballos y llevando sus mejores galas.

Cuando llegaron al punto de arranque Touichirou, Kike y Carito fueron reconocidos por el alcalde quien los situó en una ubicación preferencial, allí estuvieron conversando un buen rato sobre la victoria del Regional de Octubre y el reinado de la noche anterior, ocasión aprovechada por los ciclistas para invitar al mandatario local a brindarles más apoyo económico.

\- Si me ganan las nacionales les daría más ayuda y... también si quedan entre los tres primeros lugares pero en menor cantidad. - Les dijo el gobernante con un halo de desidia.

Con el fin de evitar presiones de los jóvenes el alcalde empezó a conversar con su esposa y otros funcionarios, de todas formas la promesa estaba hecha, así que el club de ciclismo iría por ella en dicha competencia.

Siguieron cabalgando cuando al lado del musculoso jinete de liqui-liqui blanco llegó alguien conocido luciendo un traje similar en color negro y apliques plateados, era Mauro el escalador quien montaba en un espécimen blanco con negro pura sangre, él venía acompañado de su novia, una chica rubia de trenzas que ocultaba su rostro. Ella aunque fue presentada no alzaba la cara, sin embargo su voz se le hizo reconocible al foráneo y después de que él le pidió que le permitiera ver sus facciones quedó congelado.

\- Y tú qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en el comando de policía?- Exclamó molesto el pestañudo.

Era Tatiana, una ingenua chica de lentes que había peleado la noche anterior contra la pervertida Camila y su pandilla, por suerte el actuar en defensa propia hizo que fuera liberada junto a sus partidarias.

\- Señor,mil disculpas por lo de anoche, me vi en la obligación de detener a esa loca y... y usted no se merecía que lo tratarán así- Explicó ella a Izumida casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Aquella rubia de rostro arañado por desear protegerlo le recordaba la veneración sincera que él profesaba por Hayato, si a su amado le importunaran de ese modo él habría reaccionado igual o hasta sacrificaría su vida o su integridad; sin dudarlo tomó en cuenta el sabio consejo que le dio Toudou-san concluyendo que ella y sus partidarias eran las fans y guardianas que el merecía.

\- Por favor... no me digas señor, ni siquiera tengo 20 años!- le dijo sonriendo el sprinter para desaparecer la tensión y remató diciendo:

\- Las fans como tú que están conmigo por aprecio y no por interés son bienvenidas siempre. - E impulsado por la piedad la abrazó oyéndola sollozar de alegría, definitivamente era casi como él hablando de fanatismo o adoración.

Al lomo de sus caballos Izumida, Mauro y Tatiana siguieron hablando de los retos que les traían los próximos meses en el club de ciclismo, el pestañudo quiso involucrar a Kike y Carito en la conversación mas ellos se habían ido sin avisarle.

La cabalgata finalizó antes de la media tarde, entre los jinetes que se dispersaban Touichirou y Mauro por fin lograron saludar a Héctor e Iván quienes acompañaron al extranjero y sus amigos hasta la hacienda de sus anfitriones, además en el camino se encontraron al tímido Javi.

Las enormes y rústicas puertas de la finca se abrieron para que el forzudo caballista ingresara, él lleno de asombro vio un nutrido grupo de personas con globos y serpentinas quienes gritaron al unísono:

\- Sorpresa!

Allí estaban Kike, Carito, sus padres y las amigas de Tatiana. Touichirou no podía creer que aparte de sus camaradas en Hakone aquellos amigos del extranjero se hubieran acordado de su cumpleaños o que de algún modo se enteraran de cuándo era esa fecha tan especial.

El les agradeció muy cortésmente y eternecido por el gesto de todos sus amigos.

La fiesta fue sencilla pero divertida, hubo pastel, alegría, muchas fotos, además le obsequiaron un ramo de coloridas y variadas flores, un casco nuevo y algo muy particular: un estuche de madera con compartimientos que guardaban semillas de diversas plantas de la región: Naranjo, limonar,cafetal,mandarino, guayacán rosado,moriche y exóticas flores locales.

_" Un recuerdo de nuestras tierras, conviértelos en hermosos bonsai." _

Rezaba la tarjeta que lo acompañaba, él no pudo evitar el llanto mientras abrazaba el regalo que había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Al soplar las velas del pastel pidió un deseo, no tuvo que ver con ciclismo ni Shinkai o Hakone, mucho menos con Andy o Frank. El simplemente pidió seguir dejando un legado significativo y por qué no convertirse en una inspiración a todo nivel para quienes lo acogieron con los brazos abiertos.

Las diecinueve antorchas se apagaron y se brindó con espumosa champaña por el nuevo año que aguardaba al joven quien a través de la estadía en esa población descubrió que sus talentos eran mucho más qué pedalear a toda velocidad y lucir un cuerpo escultural.

Por ese motivo sólo tenía un imperecedero sentimiento hacia el Naranjo: agradecimiento...

Esa noche, cuando Izumida se bañaba en el río después de su rutina nocturna de ejercicios vio como de costumbre unos pequeños peces plateados que por alguna razón siempre nadaban más rápido que sus compañeros en color naranja o negro y rayas brillantes. Con esa vista acuática llegó a la conclusión de que si su equipo anhelaba ganar las nacionales de enero y por parte suya vengar a Elite Bikes debían ser como esos seres: rápidos, brillantes y contundentes como lanzas, para eso tendrían solamente unos tres meses .

Tres meses... Tres metas... La cuenta regresiva había iniciado.


End file.
